Evangelion : You Are The (Hope)
by Osyrise
Summary: dua tahun setelah Second impact ... dunia dilanda krisis hampir 50% dunia kehilangan benua... dan munculah monster yang di sebut dgn ANGEL ... menghancurkan apa pun ... Ini Second project saya ... wkekewkeke...XD hope u like it. zzzzz
1. Chapter 1 : Tokyo3 and EVA01

_**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Action , Tragedi , Sci-Fi.<strong>  
><strong>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,<strong>  
><strong>Gendo Ikari.<strong>

** EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'**  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**"Chapter 1.0 : Tokyo-3 and EVA-01**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo-3 : 2015<strong>_  
>Dua tahun setelah kejadia "Second Impact". Bumi hampir kehilangan 50% benua karena jatuhnya meteor ke bumi. Dan ada nya sebuah mosnter di namakan "Angel" yang datang dan menghancurkan apa yg di laluinya.<p>

_**Monolog**_  
><em><strong>"Aku hanya anak biasa. Ibuku telah meninggal. Aku di buang oleh ayah ku dan ayah ku tidak menginginkan ku lagi. Dan aku ..."<strong>_  
><em><strong>by : Shinji Ikari.<strong>_

In Tokyo-3 time 09.34 pagi.  
>Di pagi yang cerah itu sampai lah seorang bocah laki-laki berpakain formal putih dan celana panjang hitam yang membawa tas dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, berjalan di jalan setapak menuju telpon umum.<br>"Ayo lah ayah angkat telfon nya..." Katanya sambil menatap keluar.  
>"Halo...?" Jawab sang ayah.<br>"Ayah... Di manakah tempat ayah berada...? kata nya ayah membutuhkan ku...?" Tanya bocah tersebut.  
>"Mmm... Shinji akhirnya kau datang juga... Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan menolak ajakan ku...?" Kata sang ayah.<br>"Aku hanya ingin tau saja... Skarang di mana ayah...?" tanyanya lagi.  
>"Tenang saja... Akan ada orang yang mejemputmu." Jawab san ayah.<br>"Baiklah..." kata nya sambil menutup telefon umum itu.  
>Dan tiba-tiba gedung yang berada di belakan bocah tersebut hancur. Dengan kagetnya dia ketakutan dan berlari ke arah selatan. Dan ia melihat Angel yang sangat besar itu.<br>"Aaaaaaa...! Apa...? Apa itu...?" Teriaknya.  
>Dan akhirnya EVA unit-00 datang melawan sang Angel.<br>"Ahhh... Itu EVA-00. Siapa pilotnya..?" Katanya dalam hati.  
>Dengan sejata yang ditembakan EVA-00 membuat gedung yang lainya hancur. Secara tiba-tiba di arah jam 10 terlihatlah mobil biru melaju ke arahnya, dan berhenti di sampingnya.<br>"Masuklah... Kau tidak mau matikan ...?" Kata sang pengemudi.  
>"ee... Baik...!" jawab Shinji dan masuk ke dalam mobil biru tersebut.<br>Sementara Shinji pergi dari War zone, EVA-00 terus menembakan senjatanya ke arah Angel tersebut. Dan dari markas NERV.  
>"Rei...! Limit nya takan lama jadi, cepat berreskan.." Kata sang komandan.<br>"Aku sedang mencari cara... Tidak ada celah sama sekali." Kata Rei.  
>Dengan sigap Rei melihat sbuah missile yang tertancap di tubuh Angel tersebut.<br>"Baik... Aku dapatkan Celahnya..., Komandan..?" Katanya.  
>"Ada apa Rei...?" Tanya sang Komandan.<br>"Ini... Adalah Kerugian..." Katanya dengan membidik missile yang tertancap di tubuh Angel tersebut.  
>"Kau bicaara apa Rei...?" Bentak sang Komandan.<br>"Aku... " kata nya.  
>"Hah...?" Dengan bingungnya sang komandan.<p>

...!  
>Ledakan yang dibuat EVA-00 dengan meneembak missile yang ada di tubuh Angel tersebut. Tapi EVA-00 juga terkena ledakan itu dan rusak parah.<br>Dan Shinji menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ledakan besar tersebut.  
>Karena ledakan itu, arus dari ledakan itu meledakan semua gedung di area Red-Zone.<br>dan sampai-sampai menbalikan mobil yang di naiki Shinji.  
>"Ahhhh...! mobil ini rusak lagi.. Huuh" Kata wanita itu.<br>"Itu kerusakan yang parah." Kata Shinji.  
>"Mmmm Kau Shinji Ikari kan...? Anak dari Komandan Gendo Ikari..." Katanya smbil memegang pundak Shinji.<br>"Ekkk...? Benar tapii... Dari mana kau tau..? Tanya nya .  
>"Ehehehe... Perkenalkan aku Letnan Misato Katsuragi..." katanya dengan berjabat tangan dengan Shinji.<br>"Mmmm... Kau bilang ayah ku seorang Komandan...? komandan dari apa...?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Ayah mu adalah seorang komandan dari pertempuran ini."jawab Misato.<br>"Apa...?" Dengan kagetnya mendengar bahwa ayahnya seorang Komandan dari perang ini.

_**At NERV HEADQUARTER.**_  
>"Cepat dia ke UGD... Lukanya takan bertahan.." Kata sang Komandan.<br>"Gendo,... Bagaimana ini Kerusakan pada EVA-00 sangat parah." Kata seorang tetua yang bersama Komandan Ikari.  
>"Tenang saja itu akan selesai di perbaiki." Jawab sang komandan.<br>"Tenang...? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang...! dalam waktu 3-4 jam lagi serangan akan datang lagi. Dan pilot kita Rei Ayanami takan sembuh begitu cepat. Aapa kau gila.,...?" bentak sang tetua Komandan.  
>"Aku telah berhasil membawa Shinji, anakku sebagai pilot untuk EVA-01." Kata sang komandan.<br>"Mmmm ternyata kau berhasil membujuknya... Baguslah kalau begitu" Kata sang tetua.  
>"Tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia akan mau menjadi pilot EVA-01." Kata Komandan Ikari.<br>"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata sang tetua dengan tenang.  
>Di luar itu Shinji yang baru datang ke Tokyo-3 bertanya-tanya kepada Misato.<br>"Hei... Bibi Monster apa yang ada di kota itu.?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Aku bukan bibi...! Umurku baru 23 tahun itu berarti masih muda...! Panggil aku kak Misato.!" Bentaknya.<br>"B... B... Baik..." Jawab Shinji.  
>"Itu adalah Angel..." Kata Misato.<br>"Angel...?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Ya benar. Itu adalah Angel." Jawab Misato.<br>Dan sampailah mereka di NERV Headquater.  
>"Mmmm... Misato-san apa itu NERV...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"NERV adalah oraganisasi pembasmi Angel, NERV terhubung ke seluruh dunia dan angkatan militer di dunia. Dan NERV lah yang membuat EVA. Tapi juga ada organisasi lain sperti di USA juga membuat EVA." Jawab Misato.  
>"Ohhh... Apakah ada oragnisasi lain di balik NERV yang mebuat NERV...?" Tanya dia lagi.<br>"Ya ada... Itu adalah SEELE. Sebuah Oragnisasi terbesar yang membuat mutasi karna SEELE sangat rahasia. SEELE lah yang pertama kali-nya membuat EVA." Jawab Misato.  
>"Wahh aku tidak sabar ingin melihat EVA dan Ayah..." Kata Shinji dengan semangat.<br>Dan sampailah mereka di ruang Monitor tempat mengamat Limit EVA, Energi EVA, dan memberikan perintah EVA.  
>"Tunggu di sini sebentar Shinji." Kata Misato.<br>"Baik.." Jawab Shinji.  
>Shinji menoleh ke atas tempat meja sang tetua dan komandan duduk. Dan ia melihat ayahnya Gendo Ikari.<br>"Ayah..." Kata Shinji.  
>"Apa kabar...? Kau tumbuh sekarang..." Kata Ayah Shinji.<br>"Baru sekarang ayah bertanya kepada ku seperti itu..." Jawab Shinji.  
>"He...?" Tanya Ayah Shinji<br>"Kenapa baru sekarang ayah peduli...? Setelah ayah puas membuangku...? Aku terlantar... Kenapa ayah baru peduli...? Ayah Pergi karena ayah strees melihat ibu yang telah wafat...! Iya kan...? Jawab...!" Bentak Shinji.  
>"Hmmm... Benar... Tapi masalahnya sekarang bukan itu... Aku akan menawari mu menjadi pillot EVA-01... Apa kau mau Shinji..?" Tanya Sang Ayah.<br>"Ehh...? Pilot EVA-01...?"  
>"Benar... Pergilah ke ruang Re-Lockge dan lihat lah EVA-01... Khusus unutk mu.." Kata sang Ayah.<br>Dan mereka pergi ke ruang Re-Lockge untuk melihat EVA.  
>Ada 2 EVA. EVA-00, EVA-01.<br>EVA-00 di pioti oleh Rei Ayanami.  
>EVA-01 baru akan di piloti oleh Shinji Ikari.<br>" I.. ini EVA...?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Benar... EVA-01 yang akan kau piloti Shinji." Kata Misato.<br>"Misato-san..." Kata Shinji.  
>"Apakah aku harus membunuh Angel juga dengan EVA ini...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Tentu..." Jawab Misato.  
>"Tapi aku tidak mau membunuh..." Kata Shinji<br>"Tapi kau harus... Untuk apa kita melawan Angel kalau kita tidak membunuh nya juga."  
>Tiba-tiba Alarm tanda kode merah pun berbunyi.<br>"Pak... Angel terlihat di sektor 21, sedang perjalanan menuju kota.!" Kata seorang yang mengawas di monitor.  
>"Aapa...? apakah secepat itu...?" Tanya sang Tetua.<br>"Jadi, Shinji ini peryataan mu.. Apakah kau mau menjadi pilot EVA-01...?" Tanya sang Ayah.  
>"Aku... Tidak mau membunuh... Aku tidak mau menjadi pilot EVA-01... Maaf mengecewakan mu ayah." Kata Shinji.<br>"Jadi, bagaimana ini komandan...?" Kata sang Tetua.  
>"Kita harus pakai pilot EVA-00." Jawab Sang komandan.<br>"Tapi... Rei belum siap dalam keadaan terluka seperti itu." Kata Misato.  
>"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Jawab sang Komandan.<br>Dan dari arah belakang keluarlah Rei Ayanami yang kondisi tubuhnya belum 100% fit. Dan saat Rei mencoba berdiri dan hendak memasuki EVA-00 ia tergeletak tak berdaya dan merintih kesakitan karna pertempuranya tadi dengan Angel di tokyo-3 area 01.  
>Datanglah Shinji yang menolong Rei.<br>"Hei... Kau tak apa..?" Tanya Shinji dengan cemas melihat Rei.  
>"Iya a aku tak apa... Minggir aku harus bertempur." Kata Rei.<br>"T t tapi kau takan bisa dengan kondisi mu seperti ini.!" Bentak Shinji.  
>Rei pun menatap Shinji dengan tatapan tak berdaya.<br>"Ini lah resiko seorang pilot Eva, taapi untunnya kau bisa menyelamat kan orang yang kau sayangi di kota ini." Kata Rei yang menatap Shinji.  
>"Menyelamatkan...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Yah... Sekarang piloti lah EVA-01, aku berharap pada mu dan juga semuanya." Jawab Rei ayanami.  
>"Baiklah jika itu bisa membuat kalian selamat, aku akan lakukan." Kata Shinji.<br>dan ia pun berlari ke ruang monitoring dan berteriak.  
>"Ayah,...!" Kata Shinji.<br>"Hemm...? Adapa Shinji kami tidak bisa bermain dengan mu." Kata Misato.  
>"Ayah...! Berikan aku EVA-01...!" katanya.<br>"Baik jika kau mau Shinji.. Tapi kau tau resiko nya..." Jawab sang Komandan.  
>"Aku tak peduli dengan itu... Yang terpenting, aku bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dan kota ini...! Berikan aku EVA-01...!" Kata Shinji dengan tatapan tanjam ke ayahnya yang sangat ia benci.<br>Dan tak lama ia sudah memiloti EVA-01.  
>"Eghh... Misato-san aku tidak tau caranya berjalan..." kata Shinji.<br>"Tenang saja Shinji... Kami akan memandu mu dari sini..." Kata Misato.  
>"Letnan jalur peluncuran selesai...!" Monitor 1.<br>"Capsule Plug comlete" Dahs man.  
>"Luncurkan EVA-01...!" Perintah Misato.<br>Dan di luncurkan lah EVA-01 berpilotkan Shinji ke tokyo-3 sektor 21.  
>Sampailah dia di kota. Pas berhadapan dengan sang Angel berjarak 900 Meter.<br>"Shinji kau bisa dengar aku...? Shinji...?" Kata Skikoku  
>"Jelas dan keras... Sekarang apa...? Aku bahkan tidak tau cara menjalankan EVA-01 ini..." Tanya Shinji yang sedang panik karena berhadapan dengan Angel.<br>"Gampang saja... Jalankan saja kemudinya ke depan dan fokus dalam pikiran mu untuk berjalan...! Sekarang lakukan Shinji...!" Kata Skikoku.  
>"Baikklaaaah...! Uwaaa...!" Terika Shinji.<br>"Fokus Shinji...!" Kata Skikoku  
>Karena Shinji terlalu fokus, Sang Angel lah yang akhirnya menyerang duluan.<br>Dengan mencekik leher EVA-01.  
>"EVA NOTE : Bila EVA terkena serangan maka pilot akan juga merasakan sakit tersebut. Jadi, EVA seperti kita sendiri."<br>"Ekkkkk...! A a ku tak bisa bernafas.." Respon Shinji.  
>"Shinji lihat gatling di arah jam 10...?" Tanya Misato.<br>"Ya... A aku melihatnya...!" Jawab Shinji.  
>"Ambil lah dan tembakan di kepalanya...!" Kata Yuki.<br>"Baik... Aku mencoba meraih..." Kata Shinji.  
>Dengan cepat Shinji menekan pelatuk senjata itu. Dan tertembaklah kepala sang Angel.<br>Dengan cepat sang Angel pun menyerang Shinji dan menusuk EVA-01 dengan rapier.  
>"Ukkkwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Shinji kesakitan.<br>"Bertahanlah Shinji...!" Kata Misato.  
>"I ini menyakitkan... Aaaaaaaaa...!" Kata Shinji lanjut dengan teriakan nya.<br>"Tapi kau mau menyelamatkaan kota ini...? Jadi, bertahanlah...!" Kata Misato.  
>"Aaaakuu tidak bii iisaaaaa...!" Teriak Shinji.<br>"Sudah...! Lakukan sistem Breserk...!" Kata sang Komandan.  
>"Apa...? Tapi Statue lite si pliot masih aktif...!" Jawab Misato.<br>"Tak apa... Lakukan saja...!" Kata sang Komandan.  
>"B baiklah... Breserk mode aktif...! kode 0 0 0 0 0 3 5 Wild mode di aktifkan...!" Kata Shikoku<br>Dan tiba-tiba di caplsule plug pilot EVA-01 sistem pun mati.  
>Shinji pun sedikit panik.<br>"Apa ini...? ke kenapa sistemnya mati...! Ayah kenapa sistemnya mati...? Jawab...! apakau mau mebunuhku...?" Teriak Shinji.  
>"Tenanglah kau sedang berada di Mode Breserk..." Jawab Sang ayah.<br>"Breserk...?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Ya... Bisa di bilang ini mode Extreme..." Kata sang ayah.<br>"Apa...?" Kata Shinji dengan panik.  
>Dengan aktifnya sistem breserk (mode Liar). EVA-01 membunuh Angel dengan sadis. Dan dengan marahnya mode liar. EVA-01 mengambil inti sang Angel. Sang Angel pun sekarat.<br>Menjauh dengan jarak 760 Meter. EVA-01 mengambil sbuah bazooka dan menembakan ke arah Angel itu dengan ledakan yang besar, sampai menghancurkan sektor 21 sejauh 1 KM.  
>"Shinji apa kau mendengar ku...?" Tanya Misato.<br>"Yap...!" Jawab Shinji.  
>"Limit tersisa 04.21 detik, Kerusakan skitar 76%, Status Pilot Damage skitar 2%, tingkat psiko agak terganggu karena terlalu tegang skitar 88%..." Kata Skikoku<br>"Dia berhasil..." Kata Rei.  
>"Selamat Shinji. Kau berhasil." Kata Misato.<br>"Aku tak menyangka... Haha..!" Kata Shinji.  
>Saat kembali ke markas NERV Shinji tak menyangka ia berhasil.<br>"Jadi Shinji...? Kau akan tetap di sini...?" Tanya Misato.  
>"Jika aku di butuhkan... Aku akan tetap di sini."Jawab Shinji.<br>dengan itu Shinji pun mau menjadi Pilot EVA-01.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangelion Act 1.0 End.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tersenyumlah pt 1

**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology<strong>  
><strong>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,<strong>  
><strong>Gendo Ikari.<strong>

**EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'**  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2.0 : Tersemyumlah. Part 1"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo-3 : 2015<strong>_

Dua tahun setelah kejadia "Second Impact". Bumi hampir kehilangan 50% benua karena jatuhnya meteor ke bumi. Dan ada nya sebuah mosnter di namakan "Angel" yang datang dan menghancurkan apa yg di laluinya.  
>Angel pertama adalah Adam. Tapi di bumi hanya ada Lilith. Angel yang petama kalinya datang ke planet bumi.<p>

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Sebelumnya,...<strong>_  
>Shinji yang datang ke Tokyo-3 merasa penasaran kenapa ia di panggil oleh ayahnya yang tidak peduli lagi dengan Shinji.<br>Dan sbelumnya ia ke pergi NERV, ia melihat Angel dan EVA-00. Dan bertemu dengan seorang letnan bernama Misato Katsuragi.  
>setelah ia datang ke NERV akhinya ia tau mengapa ia di panggil oleh ayah nya untuk datang ke Tokyo-3. Ternyata ia di minta menjadi pilot EVA-01.<br>Saat setelah malam di mana Shinji melawan Angel. Misato menyuruh Shinji untuk menunggu di mobilnya. Sementara itu Misato menayakan seseuatu kepada sang Komandan Gendou Ikari.  
>"Komandan... Shinji sudah mau tinggal dan menjadi pilot EVA-01, jadi dia akan tinggal di rumah ku... Apakah komandan mengizinkan...?" Tanya Misato.<br>"Mmmm aku percayakan Shinji kepada mu Misato... Walaupun dia masih marah kepada ku tapi... Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan EVA-01. Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku Misato." Jawab Gendou Ikari.  
>"Baik..." Kata Misato.<br>Sementara itu Misato dan Shinji menuju rumah tempat Misato, di sebuah rumah susun di tengah kota Tokyo-3.  
>"Apakah apartemen ini rumah mu Misato-san...?" Tanya Shinji sambil membawa barang belanjaan untuk makan malam.<br>"Ehehe bukan.. Untuk apa rumah megah-megah kalau hanya seorang yang tinggal..." Jawab Misato.  
>"Iya juga. Ehahaha." Kata Shinji.<br>"Ayo masuklah Shinji. Sekarang ini rumah mu juga..." Kata Misato.  
>"Ehehe iya.. Terimakasih Misato-san.." Jawab Shinji.<br>Sementara itu di tempat tak bernama dan masih di area tengah kota Tokyo-3. Di situ lah seorang Rei Ayanami tinggal.  
>"Dia... Anak dari Komandan Ikari. Shinji ikari anak ke-tiga yang bisa mengendalikan EVA-01." Kata Rei dalam hatinya yang sedang menatap cermin di kamarnya.<br>Saat keesokanya Shinji telah bersekolah. Ia bertemu dengan teman barunya Kensuke dan Touji.  
>Saat sepulang sekolah Shinji di panggil untuk datang ke markas NERV untuk menjalani training Effcetbility dengan Rei Ayanami.<br>saat itu Shinji bertemu dengan Rei di tangga Eskalator.  
>"Itu Ayanami... H hei Ayanami." Sapa Shinji.<br>"Ehhh hai." Jawab Rei.  
>"Huah ia membalas sapaan ku." Kata Shinji dalam hatinya.<br>"Hei Shinji..." tanya Rei.  
>"Hmmmpp...?" Kata Shinji.<br>"Apakah kau benar anaknya Komandan Ikari...?" Tanya Rei.  
>"Benar" Sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.<br>"Apakah menyenangkan mempunyai orang tua Shinji...?" Tanya nya lagi.  
>"Sebenarnya menyenangkan... Tapi, karna ayah ku tidak peduli lagi dengan ku... Itu tidak menyenangkan." Jawab Shinji.<br>Dan tiba-tiba Rei menampar Shinji.  
>"Ehh...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu pada orang tua mu sendiri...! memalukan..! Ternyata ayah mu membesarkan seorang pengecut..!" Bentak Rei.  
>"Hei... Kau tidak tau apa rasanya di telantarkan... Kau masih beruntung..." Jawab Shinji dengan menundukan kepalanya.<br>"Ehh...?" Kata Rei dengan bingung.  
>Dan setelah mereka sampai ke tempat Training, mereka menjalani latihan Effect.<br>"Kapten pelatihan sudah selesai.. Pemindaian semua sudah selesai." Kata Maya.  
>"Bagus..." Jawab Misato.<br>Tak lama kemudian alarm tanda kode merah pun berbunyi.  
>"Ehmmm... Keliatanya telah datang..." Kata Ritsuko seorang dokter dan seorang phiskologis para pilot.<br>"Apa boleh buat... Luncurkan unit 01." Kata Misato.  
>Dan di daerah kota tokyo-3 sektor 43. Di dekat perbukitan, munculah Angel berwarna coklat dari arah laut dengan kecepatan 23 Kmjam.  
>"Angel telah muncul dan menghancurkan beberapa gedung.." Kata Maya.<br>"Shinji kau bisa mendengar ku...?" Kata Aoba.  
>"Jelas... Dan keras" Jawab Shinji.<br>"Baik... Sekarang kau sedang berlawan arah dengan Angel. Lari lah menggunakan AT-Bosteer kearah jam 12. Cepat..!" Perintah Aoba ke Shinji.  
>"Baik... Mari kita lakukan ini... AT-Field Full boster...!" Summon Shinji ke EVA-01.<br>Dengan cepat katup boster tebukan dan EVA-01 berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat sekali.  
>"Baru beberapa hari saja Shinji telah bisa mengendalikan EVA-01." Kata Ritsuko.<br>"Benar dia anak yang berbakat." Kata Aoba.  
>"Lihat kecepatanya,,... Melebihi kapasitas." Kata Maya.<br>"Hmmmp berarti dia tau di mana letak boster rahasia EVA-01." Kata sang Komandan NERV.  
>dan di arena pertempuran. Shinji yang mengendalikan EVA-01 melihat sang Angel terebut.<br>"Itu dia...! Seperti serangga..." Kata Shinji.  
>Saat hendak EVA-01 melompati sebuah bukit, Angel itu melihat kedatangan EVA-01. Dengan segera sang Angel menembakan cairan panas dan mengenai tangan Eva-01.<br>"Uaaaaaaaaaaa...! Sakit...! baiklah giliran ku.!" Kata Shinji.  
>dengan marahnya EVA-01 mengeluarkan sebuah Knife dari Fel-Plug di lengan tangan kanannya Dan menusuk kepala sang Angel.<br>"Mati lah kauuu...!" kata Shinji.  
>Dan sang Angel tidak mau kalah. Dari parikel badan sang Angel, ia mengeluarkan cairan panas itu. Dan terkenalah sluruh body EVA-01.<br>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,...! Ini cairan itu..!" Kata Shinji.  
>"Shinji...! Limit mu tinggal 3 menit...!" Kata Aoba.<br>"Apakah dia akan berhasil...?" Tanya Ritsuko.  
>"Pasti..." Jawab Misato.<br>"Eghhhh...! Misato-san aku melihat sebuah benda di dalam tubuh Angel itu... Berbentuk bulat dan seperti kaca." Tanya Shinji.  
>"Shinji...! Itu adalah inti dari sang Angel... Bila kita menghancurkannya maka Angel itu akan musnah.." Jawab Misato.<br>"Ohhhh..! Teryata itu rahasia mu...? Baik...! Akan ku pecahkan itu...!" Kata Shinji.  
>Dan EVA-01 pun berhasil memegang inti sang Angel. Dan ia menekan inti tersebut.<br>"Ehhhhgggggg...! Kenapa tidak mau pecah...?" Tanyanya.  
>"Gunakan Knife itu Shinji..!" Kata Misato.<br>"Limit mu tinggal 54 detik lagi Shinji...!" Kata Aoba.  
>"Bajingan...! Eghhhh...!" Kata Shinji yang terus menekan inti Angel itu.<br>dan tak sengaja Shinji meledakan inti sang Angel. Dan ia terpental jauh karna ledakan itu.  
>"Apa...? ia meledakanya...?" Kata Misato.<br>"Tapi bagai mana bisa...?" Tanya Tetua Komandan ialah fuyutski.  
>"Status EVA-01... Kerusakan 87%... Tingkat ketegangan 76%.. Tingkat Psikologis sang pilot skitar 54%... Limit tersisa 01.33 detik." Kata Maya.<br>"Sekarang ia agak tenang dari yang sebelumnya.."Kata Misato.  
>Karena kerusakan nya parah sang pilot pun cedera di bagian tangan.<br>dan sementara itu shinji yang pingsang di bawah alam sadarnya. Ia bertemu dengan ibunya.  
>"Ahh...? Ini di mana...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ibunya.  
>"Shinji... Shinji..." Suara bisikan sang ibu.<br>"Ah..? Ibu...? Apakah itu engkau bu...?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Apakah kau tak apa anak ku...?" Tanya bisikan sang Ibu.<br>"Aku... Tak apa bu..." Jawab Shinji.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa Shinji..." Kata bisikan sang ibu.<br>"Ibu... Jangan pergi ibu... Ibu...! Ibuuuuuuuuuuu...! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk...!" Teriak Shinji dan Terbangun.  
>"Ah...! Dimana ini...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Kau Aman Shinji... Kita di NERV..." Kata Rei ayanami yang sedang duduk di sampiing Shinji.  
>"Ayanami...? Tapi bagaimana dengan Angelnya...?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Tenang Kau sudah mengahancurkannya Shinji." Jawab Rei.  
>"Huh Syukurlah..." Kata Shinji.<br>"Oh iya Misato-san menyuruh kita untuk datang ke ruangan Effect untuk menjalani latihan lagi... Jika kau sudah kembali fit... Datanglah jangan terlambat..." kata Rei dengan memasang muka yang biasa saja (_NON EXPRESI_).  
>"Baiklah terimakasih untuk informasinya Rei." Kata Shinji.<br>Sebelum Rei meninggalkan ruangan Shinji.  
>"Hei... Ayanami... Bisakah engkau tersenyum sedikit..?" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Ehh...?" Kata Rei dengan bingung.  
>"Aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum Ayanami... Tersenyumlah.." Kata Shinji.<br>"A aku tidak di takdirkan untuk itu..." Respon Rei.  
>"Jika seperti itu... kau takan pernah merasa senang... Cobalah untuk tersenyum Rei..." Kata Shinji.<br>"Akan ku coba..." Jawab Shinji.  
>Dan Rei pun pergi menuju rumahnya. Dan sementara itu di ruang monitoring.<br>"Ritsuko.. Apakah Shinji tidak apa...?" Tanya Misato.  
>"Tentu saja... Tidak ada yang cedera, hanya saja tangannya terkilir karna itu.." Jawab Ritsuko.<br>Dan sementara itu di ruang Shinji sendiri, ia sedang berpikir kenapa Rei ayanami jarang tersenyum.  
>"Kenapa Rei tidak ingin tersenyum...?" Tanya ia dalam hati.<br>"Kenapa...? Pasti suatu saat dia akan tersenyum aku tau itu pasti...!" Kata Shinji dan langsung tidur.  
>Dan sementara itu di rumah Rei.<p>

"Tersenyum...? Apakah harus...?" Tanya ia sambil menatap cermin.  
>"Jika itu membuat orang senang... Aku akan mencoba..." Katanya lagi sambil membuka baju nya.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangelion Act. 2.0 End.- <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 : Tersenyumlah pt 2

**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology<strong>  
><strong>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,<strong>  
><strong>Gendo Ikari.<strong>

**EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'**  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 3.0 : Tersenyumlah part 2."<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo-3 : 2015<br>**_ Dua tahun setelah kejadia "Second Impact". Bumi hampir kehilangan 50% benua karena jatuhnya meteor ke bumi. Dan ada nya sebuah mosnter di namakan "Angel" yang datang dan menghancurkan apa yg di laluinya.  
>Angel pertama adalah Adam. Tapi di bumi hanya ada Lilith. Angel yang petama kalinya datang ke planet bumi.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sebelumnya<br>**_Setelah terbangun dari mimpinya, Shinji yang terbaring lemah di sebuah ruang UKS di markas NERV sadar bahawa itu hanya mimpi.  
>dan ia melihat Rei Ayanami yang menjaganya saat ia tertidur.<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu setelah Shinji terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat Rei ia heran kenapa Rei menjaganya semalaman penuh.<br>_**-Di ruang Training Flector  
>"<strong>_Pemindaian selesai Kapten." kata Aoba.  
>"Apakah semua sudah di cek kerusakan pada EVA-01..?" tanya Misato.<br>"Sudah, tetapi hanya 97% saja. Kerusakan lainya hanya bisa di perbaiki secara manual membutuh kan waktu sekitar 8 jam." kata Maya.  
>"Huh... Bosan sekali tiada Angel.. Tiada yang harus dilakukan." kata Ritsuko.<br>"Eheehe kau tidak melihat kita sedang melakukan aktivitas pemindaian...?" tanya Misato.  
>"Ya aku tau kita sedang melakukanya, tetapi ini membosankan.." jawab Ritsuko.<br>"Mau minum sake dengan ku Ritsuko? Setelah ini...?" tanya Misato lagi.  
>"Maaf aku masih banyak kerjaan. Ku rasa aku tak bisa. Aku akan senang jika kau traktir makan saja." jawab Ritsuko.<br>"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika hanya ingin makan saja..?" kata Misato.  
>"Kau tidak bertanya.." jawab Ritsuko.<br>dan setelah berbincang-bincang keluarlah Shinji dari EVA-01 miliknya dan meuju ke ruang ganti.  
>"Aku heran kenapa dia tenang sekali menjadi pilot EVA..?" tanya Shinji dalam hatinya.<br>setelah ia berganti pakaian ia di panggil ke ruang monitoring oleh Katsuragi.  
>"Ini tanda pengenal mu Shinji. Gunakan itu pada saat mau memasuki gedung ini." kata Misato.<br>"Waahh... Baik..." kata Shinji.  
>Dan sebelum Misato pergi ia melihat satu tanda pengenal punya Rei.<br>"Misato-san...!" panggil Shinji.  
>"Ya..? Ada apa lagi..?" tanya Misato.<br>"Itu tanda pengenal punya Ayanami kan...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Ya memang kenapa...?" tanya lagi si Misato.<br>"Kenapa ia tak mengambilnya...?" tanya Shinji lagi.  
>"Ohh.. Ia tidak bisa datang, tadi ia menelfon ke sini." jawab Misato.<br>"Mmmm biarkan aku mengantarkan tanda pengeenal Ayanami." kata Shinji.  
>"Mmm memangnya kau tau di mana rumah Rei...?" tanya Misato.<br>"Ehehehe itu dia masalahnya..." jawab Shinji sambil tertawa.  
>"Aku akan kirimkan lokasi rumah Rei ke hp mu." kata Misato<br>"Baik." jawab Shinji.  
>Dan setelah Shinji menerima peta lokasi di mana Rei tinggal, ia langsung menuju ke rumah Rei yang berada 12 block dari rumah Misato.<br>"Apa ini rumah di mana Ayanami tinggal...?" tanya Shinji yang sambil melihat kondisi tempat Rei tinggal.  
>dan segera ia mencari di mana ruangan Rei.<br>"Ini dia ruang 14." katanya sambil mengetok pintu.  
>"Halo...? Ada orang di rumah...? Ayanami aku membawakan tanda pengenal dari NERV. Ini punya mu aku letakan di atas meja." katanya.<br>Dengan sebentar Shinji melihat-lihat ruangan Rei. Melihat satu foto Rei dengan ayah Shinji, Gendou Ikari.  
>"Apakah ayah sangat menyanginya di banding aku...? Tapi aku tak boleh berpikir begitu... Aku ini laki-laki tak akan mungkin aku manja." katanya dengan menutup matanya.<br>Tak lama kemudian Rei yang habis mandi keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Shinji yang sedang berdiri menghadap fotonya itu.  
>Shinji pun berbalik arah dan terkejut ada Rei yang hanya memakai handuk.<br>"Uuuwaaa...? Ayanami...?" tanya Shinji sambil panik saat melihat Rei.  
>"Mmm terimakasih telah membawakan itu Shinji." jawab Rei.<br>"I i iya s sama-sama.." kata Shinji dan menuju pintu keluar.  
>karena kecerobohan Shinji, Shinji pun tersandung sepatu Rei. Dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuhlah Shinji dengan menimpa Rei dan terjadilah posisi itu.<br>"Aaaa... Maaf.." katan Shinji.  
>"Ahhh...? Maaf aku harus pergi ke sekolah." jawab Rei.<br>"Aaaa ini benar-benar memalukan ku.. Maafkan aku Ayanami." kata Shinji sambil menundukan badannya.  
>"Tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati." jawab Rei.<br>Dan dengan bergegas Shinji keluar dan pergi ke sekolah nya.  
>di sekolah saat jam pelajaran di mulai, Shinji pun menoleh kebelakan dan melihat Rei yang sedang melamun melihat arah jendela.<br>"Apa yang dia pikirkan...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Hei Shinji fokus nanti kau bisa kena marah.." kata Touji.<br>"Ooh iya iya." jawab Shinji.  
>saat pulang sekolah ia melihat Rei menaiki mobil hitam yang di naiki ayahnya.<br>"Ayanami... Dia..." kata Shinji.  
>"Hei Shinji kau mau makan es krim atau tidak..? Touji sedang banyak uang hari ini." kata Kensuke.<br>"Benarkah itu Touji..?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Benar... Ayo kita pergi ke dekat Akiba park disana es krimnya sungguh enak." jawab Touji.<br>"Iya." kata Shinji.  
>Setelah itu mereka pergi ke Akiba park dan membeli es krim.<br>"Waahhh ini enak sekali. Terimakasih Touji." kata Shinji.  
>"Iya terimakasih. Kau memang benar-benar berbakat soal makanan. Buktinya kau tau di mana jual es krim yang enak ini." kata Kensuke.<br>"Ahahahaha sama-sama." jawab Touji.  
>saat memakan es krim itu Touji yang penasaran dengan Shinji karna dia menjadi pilot EVA-01, ia bertanya kepaada Shinji.<br>"Hey Shinji.." kata Touji.  
>"Ya...?" jawab Shinji.<br>"Kau seorang pilot EVA bukan..? Apa rasanya menjadi pilot EVA dan bagian dari NERV.?" tanya Touji.  
>"Ohh.. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang asik semua normal." jawab Shinji.<br>"Tapi kan mengasikkan bisa mengendari EVA. Dan menghajar semua Angel." kata Touji.  
>"Benar..." sahut si Kensuke.<br>"Kau tidak tau apa rasanya saat bertarung melawan Angel." kata Shinji.  
>"Ha..?" kata Kensuke dan Touji.<br>"Itu menyakitkan. Saat kau berpikiran tidak ingin membunuh. Tapi kau harus. Itu sama saja dengan mebunuh orang." jawab Shinji.  
>"Mereka kan para Angel, Sudah pantas kita menbunuhnya." kata Kensuke.<br>"Ya benar apa kata Kensuke. Mereka juga membunuh orang kita bukan. Dan menghacurkan kota juga. Bila aku menjadi pilot Eva nanti, aku akan rela mati demi mempertahankan kota ini." jawab Touji.  
>"Ya begitulah kata mereka bilang." kata Shinji.<br>Dan hari mulai gelap Shinji pun pulang kerumah Misato.  
>"Aku pulang..." kata Shinji.<br>"Ohh Shinji, dari mana saja..? kau lupa memasakan makan malam." kata misato.  
>"Baik itu mudah saja." jawab Shinji.<br>Keesokan harinya Shinji yang sedang ada di kota, sedang membeli peralatan sekolah, ia pun di hubungi oleh Misato.  
>"Halo.." kata Shinji.<br>"Halo Shinji... Ini aku Misato, cepat pergi ke NERV sekarang." kata Misato.  
>"B baik aku aakan kesana." jawab Shinji.<br>dengan cepat ia pun berlari ke markas NERV.  
>Saat itu Aoba sang monitoring mendapat sinyal kuat dari arah Barat Tokyo-3.<br>"Kapten..! aku mendapat sinyal kuat dari arah barat.. Berjarak 4 Km." kata Aoba.  
>"Apa...? Coba di convert ke mode frekuensi..!" perintah Misato.<br>"Baik..." jawab Aoba.  
>"Sinyal apa itu..?" tanya sang Komandan Gendou Ikari.<br>"Hasil convert telah di dapatkan... Seperti sinyal cristal.!" kata Aoba.  
>Dan tiba-tiba alarm kode merah pun berbunyi.<br>"Setelah di kira-kira... Itu Angel.!" kata Maya.  
>"Tampilkan di monitor Shikoku." Perintah Fuyutski.<br>"Baik." kata Shikoku.  
>"Itu Angel crystal. Namanya Barta." kata Shikoku.<br>"Apa yang akan ia lakukan.?" tanya Ritsuko.  
>"Pastinya menghancurkan kota ini." jawab Misato.<br>di pagi yang cerah itu datanglah Angel crystal ke tengah kota Tokyo-3. Angel itu berrencana menembus gerbang bawah Tokyo-3 yang perpusatkan markas NERV di sana. Tapi tidak mudah untuk sampai ke sana. Ada sebuah gerbang. Gerbang markas NERV berlapiskan baja dan titanium setebal 3 Km dan gerbang itu ada 33 lapis jauh di bawah kota Tokyo-3.  
>Shinji yang berada di atas gedung perusahaan elektronik, yang sedang melihat angel tersebut.<br>"Lihat Angel itu berubah bentuk ke posisi Bor." kata Aoba.  
>"Apa yang akan dilakukannya...?" tanya Fuyutski.<br>"Tidak.. Ia akan mengebor gerbang NERV dan menerobos masuk ke dalam markas ini." kata Shikoku.  
>"Tapi untuk apa...?" tanya Ritsuko.<br>"Pastinya ia akan mengahancurkan Evangelion." jawab Misato.  
>dan di atas itu sang Angel pun memulai pengeborannya di tengah kota Tokyo-3. Tanah pun mulai bergetar karna effect bor sang Angel.<br>"Jika dia ingin menerobos gerbang itu. Dia akan butuh waktu 41 jam." kata sang Komandan.  
>"Apa...? apakah selama itu...?" tanya Misato.<br>"Ya... Jadi kita bisa mempersiapkan sesuatu." jawab Komandan Ikari.  
>"Bagus aku punya sejata rahasia." kata Misato.<br>"Blester Cannon." jawab Shikoku.  
>"Ya... Cannon itu bisa langsung menghancurkan sang Angel dan bisa menembus crystal." kata Misato.<br>"Tapi effect dari ledakan itu akan berakibat fatal." jawab Ritsuko.  
>"Bagaimana ini Ikari... Kita akan tetap mengambil resiko itu..?" tanya Fuyutski.<br>"Hmpp.. Kita tak punya pilihan lain." jawab Misato.  
>"Shikoku apaakah perbaikan EVA-01 sudah selesai.?" tanya Misato.<br>"Belum kapten tinggal 2 hari lagi." jawab Shikoku.  
>Keesokannya sang Angel pun masih terus mengebor dan baru menembus 24 Gerbang NERV tersebut.<br>Misato, Komandan Ikari , Fuyutski , Shikoku pun pergi ke gudang persenjataan di Renvon tidak jauh dari Tokyo-3 dan markas NERV.  
>"Komandan Shou.. Apakah kau masih menyimpan senjata itu...?" tanya Misato.<br>"Tentu saja... Senjata itu sudah jarang di gunakan.." jawab Komandan Shou.  
>dan saat mereka keluar dari sentinel gudang itu mereka akhirnya sampai di mana senjata besar itu di letakan berserta 300 pembangkit listrik bertenaga Nelvo. Yang berhubungan dengan Blester cannon sebagai charge peluru. Peluru yang di gunakan adalah tegangan listrik tersebut. Effect dari Blester cannon adalah dapat meledekan 2 kota besar dalam sekali tembak saja.<br>"Baik mari kita mulai ini." kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Baik." jawab Misato.<br>Misato meminta NERV membawa 2 unit EVA-nya, EVA-00 dan EVA-01 ke Renvon.  
>"Baiklah pengecasan senjata membutukah 23 hari untuk bisa digunakan." kata Komandan Shou.<br>"Itu akan pas pada hari saat Angel itu mencapat gerbang ke 30." kata Shikoku.  
>"Apakah telalu cepat Komandan..?" tanya misato.<br>"Tidak... Malah kita menginginkan ini cepat berakir bukan...?" kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Ya." jawab Misato.<br>Dan mereka terus menunggu dan mengamati sang Angel selama 21 hari penuh.  
>Saat itu hari penentuan 2 pilot Evangelion itu pun di panggil untuk standby.<br>4 jam sebelum dimulai.  
>"Hei Ayanami... Apakah kau pernah menggunakan senjata itu sebelumnya...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Belum... Kelihatanya ini senjata yang kuat." jawab Rei.  
>"Ya... Aku berpikir juga begitu." kata Shinji.<br>2 jam sebelum dimulai.  
>"Rei, Shinji.! Ayah sangat mengandalkan kalian dalam misi ini. Yang lain juga begitu. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dan yang lainnya." kata sang Komandan.<br>"Yang akan menembak adalah EVA-01. Jadi Rei akan melindungi EVA-01 dengan Shield jadi persiapkan diri kalian berdua." perintah Misato.  
>"Baik kapten..!" jawab mereka berdua.<br>Dan sementara itu sang angel pun sudah mencapai ke gerbang ke 27.  
>1 menit sebelum di mulai.<br>"Hei Shinji..." kata Rei.  
>"Ya...?" kata Shinji.<br>"Saat kau bilang cobalah untuk tersenyum itu aku masih bimbang." kata Rei.  
>"Kenapa begitu...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Ya soalnya aku ini tidak tau apakah senyum itu bisa membuat orang senang." jawab Rei.  
>"Tentu saja... Tentu saja bisa membuat orang senang. Karna senyum juga bagian dalam menghibur orang." kata Shinji.<br>"Ahh kalau begitu aku masih akan terus mencobanya." jawab Rei.  
>"Ya terus coba. Jika kau sudah terbiasa, tunjukan lah senyum mu itu pada ku ya... Ayanami." kata Shinji sambil tersenyum.<br>Karena Shinji berkata seperti itu Rei pun menjadi malu.  
>Dan sudah saatnya misi tersebut di mulai.<br>"Misi di mulai.. Para pilot apakah kalian siap...?" tanya Misato.  
>"Kami siap lepaskan dest-plug nya." jawab Shinji.<br>"Baik misi di mulai..!" kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Shinji para tentara akan menahan Angel dan kau bidiklah dengan tepat." perintah Shikoku ke Shinji.<br>"Aku sedang mencoba.!" jawab Shinji.  
>"Baik Blester cannon Velt pertama...! Tembak...!" kata Shinji.<br>Dengan cepat canno melepaskan tembakan pertamanya yang di tembakan oleh EVA-01.  
>dengan Ekumus sang Angel ( Angel Shield ), tembakan pertama pun berhasil di gagalkan oleh sang Angel. Dan effect dari ledakan itu adalah baru menghancurkan 4 perbukitan dan 54 gedung di Tokyo-3.<br>"Apa...? Meleset...?" kata Shinji.  
>"Shinji presure locking harus di lepaskan." seru Shikoku.<br>"Untuk apa...?" tanya Shinji dengan panik.  
>"Itu gunanya akan mempercepat pengisisan energi ke dalam cannon itu." jawab Rei.<br>"Baik...! Presure locking activated." kata Shinji.  
>dengan cepat Blester cannon itu terisi ulang dan siap di tembakkan.<br>"Blester cannon velt kedua..! Tembak...!" kata Shinji.  
>"Apa...? Shinji menghindar dari sana Angel itu melepaskan Diaxsonic. Kau bisa hancur...!" perintah Misato.<br>"Apa...? tapi aku tak bisa berpindah...!" jawab Shinji.  
>dengan diam-diam Shikoku pergi dan masuk ke Entry plug untuk mengendarai EVA-09. Untuk membantu EVA-01 dan EVA-00.<br>"Shinji...!" kata Ritsuko.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Shinji.<br>"Tenanglah aku disini..." kata Rei.  
>"Ayanami...?" kata Shinji dengan panik.<br>"AT-Field full power Defense On.!" Seru Rei.  
>Dan segera tembakan dari sang Angel pun tertangkis dengan tameng EVA-00.<br>"Cepat Shinji... Aku tak bisa menahanya lebih lama...!" kata Rei yang sambil menahan tembakan sang Angel.  
>"Rei, Shinji..! Limit kalian tersisa 1 menit.!" kata Maya.<br>"Di mana Shikoku...?" tanya Misato.  
>"Ahh...? Dia menghilang...?" kata Ritsuko.<br>"Cepat Shinji...!" kata Rei.  
>"Aku sedang berusaha... Terlalu silau...! Eghgghhh...!" kata Shinji.<br>dengan cepat keluarlah EVA-09 dengan Rapiernya dan memotong tembakan dari sang Angel tersebut.  
>"Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa...!" kata Shikoku.<br>dan tembakan pun terhenti karena Shikoku.  
>"Shikoku...! apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Misato.<br>"Maaf kapten. Seharusnya kalian tau. Kalau aku adalah seorang Angel." Kata Shikoku.  
>"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shikoku...!" kata Shinji.<br>"Aku Shikoku tabane anak dari Angel ke 4 melnfith. Dan nama asli ku adalah Redopth." kata Shikoku.  
>"Apa...? jadi selama ini kau menyamar menjadi manusia Shikoku..?" tanya Ritsuko.<br>"Tapi kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami semua...?" tanya sang Koamndan.  
>"Aku bukanlah type angel pembunuh seperti yang lainya. Suatu hari nanti akan ada Angel lagi yang datang ke bumi dengan wujud manusia. Dan angel yang ada di kota itu adalah saudaraku." kata Shikoku.<br>"Apa...?" kata Aoba.  
>"Akan aku akhiri ini... Shinji terus bidik dan tunggu aba-aba dari ku..!" perintah Shikoku.<br>"Baik...!" kata Shinji dan langsung membidik sang Angel.  
>"Baiklah sampai dimana kita tadi...? Apa kau masih mengingat ku Barta...?" kata Shikoku.<br>Dan karena Shikoku ingin mengakhiri ini semua maka ia meminta izin kepada sang komandan untuk menjalankan mode Self Destruction dengan membawa misile.  
>"Komandan izinkan aku mengganti mode... Mode bunuh diri." kata Shikoku.<br>"Terserah padamu Shikoku... Senang bisa mengenalmu.." jawab sang komandan.  
>"Kapten, Aoba dan maya... Kalian takkan pernah ku lupakan." kata Shikoku.<br>"Semoga berhasil Shikoku." jawab Aoba.  
>"Baik... Rasakan ini...!" kata Shikoku dan berlari menggunakan AT-field full booster ke arah sang Angel dengan membawa sbuah missile.<br>"Bidikan sudah tepat...! apa selanjutnya...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Tunggu saja..." jawab Rei.<br>Dan Rei pun melihat Shinji yang sedang serius membidik sang Angel. Demi melindunginya Rei pun rela maju untuk menghalau effect ledakan nanti.  
>"Rei...! Apa yang kau lakukan...! mundur ..!" teriak Shinji.<br>"Diamlah...!" jawab Rei.  
>Dan melihat EVA-09 melompat ke arah sang Angel, Shikoku pun memerintahkan Shinji untuk menembak.<br>"Shinji ...! sekarang..!" perintah Shikoku.  
>"Blester cannon velt ketiga...! Tembak..! full energi.!" kata Shinji.<br>dan laser pun ditembakan ke arah sang Angel sampai membelah air danau.  
>"Whahahahahahahahaha...! Matilah kau Barta keparat...!" kata Shikoku.<br>dan EVA-09 behasil menancapkan misile itu dan menoleh ke kanan ia melihat laser tersebut.  
>"Shinji jaga dirimu dan jagalah yang lainya." kata Shikoku.<br>"Pasti..!" jawab Shinji.  
>Dan terkenalah EVA-09 dan sang Angel dengan laser tersebut menghancurkan area sampai berjarak 2,3 Km jauhnya.<br>"Shikokuuuuuuuuuu...! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk...!" teriak Shinji.  
>dan effect ledakan itu juga tak meninggalkan Renvon.<br>"Ini dia...! AT-field full power nano Shield..!" kata Rei.  
>"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii...!" teriak Komandan ikari.<br>"Shinji menjauh lah..!" perintah Rei.  
>dan terkenalah Renvon place dan menghancurkan sluruh gudang persenjataan. Dan EVA-00 pun juga terkena ledakan itu menghasilkan Damage yang sangat berat.<br>dan effect itu sudah berlalu. Shinji yang melihat EVA-00 terbaring di dekat bukit dengan kerusakan yang parah.  
>"Aoba laporkan status mereka..!" perintah Misato.<br>"Kerusakan pada EVA-00 skitar 96%.. Tingkat Psikis pilot tidak terganggu sama sekali.. Tingkat ketegangan 78%. Limit tersisa 01.11 detik. Pada EVA-01 hanya Limit saja yang tinggal 00.01 detik lagi." jawab Aoba.  
>Shinji pun mendekati EVA-00 dan keluar dari EVAnya untuk nenolong Rei yang terjebak di dalamnya.<br>"Ayanami...! Ayanami...! Apakau mendengar ku..?" teriak Shinji.  
>"Shinji...?" kata Rei dengan suara pelan.<br>"Ayanami.. Egh..!" kata Shinji sambil membuka pintu Entry plug EVA-00.  
>"Ayanami kau tak apa...?" tanya Shinji yang mencemaskan Rei.<br>"Aku... Tak apa.." jawab Rei.  
>"Syukurlah... Aku mencemaskan mu.." kata Shinji.<br>"Shinji... Saat kau bilang tersenyum juga merupakan bagian menghibur orang. Aku jadi berpikir unutk tersenyum tadi." kata Rei sambil memenggan pundak Shinji.  
>"Ahh..? Jadi saat Effect ledakan tadi..." kata Shinji.<br>"Ya... Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum." jawab Rei.  
>"Baguslah..." kata Shinji.<br>"Ehhhmp...?" tanya Rei.  
>"Ya Karena aku ingin membuat orang senang dan aku juga mengharapkan kau tersenyum Ayanami. Itu saja yang ku harapkan dari mu.!" kata Shinji yang langsung memeluk erat-erat Rei.<br>"Ahh...? Shinji...?" kata Rei.  
>"Sekarang bisa kah kau tersenyum...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Aku..." jawab Rei dengan saling tatap-menatap.  
>dan Akhirnya Rei pun tersenyum kepada Shinji. Dan Shinji pun bahagia bisa melihat Rei tersenyum.<br>"Ternyata tersenyum itu mudah." kata Rei.  
>"Dan aku akan mencoba untuk slalu begitu." katanya lagi dan duduk bersama Shinji di pundak EVA-00 sambil melihat bintang.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangelion Act. 3 End.<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Second Children

**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology<strong>  
><strong>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,<strong>  
><strong>Gendo Ikari, Shinikinami Shoryu Asuka L.<strong>

**EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'**  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Chapter 4.0 : The Second Child 'Shinikinami Asuka Langley'." <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo-3 : 2015<br>**_ Dua tahun setelah kejadia "Second Impact". Bumi hampir kehilangan 50% benua karena jatuhnya meteor ke bumi. Dan ada nya sebuah mosnter di namakan "Angel" yang datang dan menghancurkan apa yg di laluinya.  
>Angel pertama adalah Adam. Tapi di bumi hanya ada Lilith. Angel yang petama kalinya datang ke planet bumi.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sebelumnya<br>**_Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Angel barta dengan bantuan Shikoku yang juga musnah pada pertempuran itu.  
>Ternyta selama ini Shikoku adalah Angel. Dia anak dari Angel ke-4 melnfith. Dan nama asli dari Shikoku adalah Redopth.<br>Dan Redopth berpesan pada Shinji untuk melindungi teman dan Tokyo-3.  
>Dan dia juga memberitahu bahwa juga akan ada Angel berwujud manusia yg akan datang ke bumi.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Tokyo-3 Dua minggu setelah kejadian Redopth.<br>**_ Shinji yang telah bangun pagi dan memasakan sarapan di rumah Misato.  
>"Misato-san, sarapannya sudah siap. Aku letakan di atas meja makan. Aku sudah siap sarapan jadi, aku akan pergi ke sekolah.!" kata Shinji yang sedang memakai sepatunya.<br>Dan sementara pagi yang cerah menjelang Tokyo-3. Semua gedung-gedung mulai aktif.

_**- Sebuah Terowongan pertahanan di Eropa.  
><strong>_"Uwaahhh akhirnya aku bisa menjadi pilot EVA. Impian ku menjadi kenyataan.!" kata sang pilot  
>"Hey pilot can you hear me...?" kata sang monitoring.<br>karna sang pilot EVA-05 tidak bisa berbahasa inggris jadi, sang pilot meminta orang yg memantau memakai bahasa Indonesia.  
>"Bisakah kau gunakan ..?" tanya sang pilot.<br>"Ya tentu saja. Hahahaha baiklah aku akan gunakan." kata sang monitoring.  
>"Ya baguslah kalau begitu... Karena aku orang baru di sini." jawab sang pilot.<br>"Oke sekarang tutorialnya. Lihat piral roll itu...?" tanya sang monitoring.  
>"Ya,..." jawab si pilot.<br>"Itu untuk mengendalikan kaki tapi, kau sedang di mode roll off. Jadi kau akan menggunakan pengendali tangan. Kendali jalan dari kendali tangan akan otomatis. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi." kata sang monitoring.  
>"Baik..." jawab si pilot.<br>"Sekarang missi di mulai. Jangan kecewakan kami. Ini misi penghancuran diri jadi kau tau kan tombol untuk meng-eject capsul entry plug...?" tanya sang monitoring.  
>"Ya terimakasih atas tutorialnya. Sekarang bisakah aku menghajar satu Angel saja.?" tanya sang pilot.<br>"Ya... Sekarang misi di mulai.!" kata sang monitoring.  
>Dan berjalanlah EVA-05 menyusuri terowongan yang berlawanan arah dengan Angel.<br>tak lama kemudian sang Angel pun keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan meledakan pintu blockade dari tentara NERV danSEELE.  
>Dari karena si pilot bosan ia mulai menyanyi.<br>"_hidup di dunia ini menyenaaaangkan... jika itu yang kau pikirkaaan... berjalanlah teruuus keee utaraaaa.. dan kau akan temukan jalannyaaa..." _nyanyian sang pilot.  
>Dan tiba-tiba radar menujukan sinyal dari sang Angel tersebut.<br>"Baikalaaah ini dia... Rasakan ini hiaaa...!" kata sang pilot.  
>tertusuklah leher sang Angel. Tapi sang Angel mempunyai 4 tangan. Dan langsung mematahkan 1 roll legh EVA-05.<br>"Uwaaaaaahhkkk...!" kata sang pilot sambil teriak kesakitan.  
>"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari ku...!" kata sang pilot sambil mengejar sang Angel tersebut.<br>Dan dengan hebatnya sang Angel mengeluarkan lingakaran emas di atas kepalanya dan ia terbang keluar dari terowongan itu.  
>"Lihat kau bisa terbang rupanya... Jangan bilang aku juga tak bisa. At-Field full booter.!" summon si pilot.<br>dan EVA-05 juga terbang. Karena kakinya EVA-05 telas putus. Sang pilot juga memutuskan satu kaki dari sang Angel.  
>"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa bermain di pantai...! Egghhh..!" katanya sambil memutuskan kaki sang Angel.<br>Dengan cepat EVA-05 menamcapkan tombaknya ke leher sang Angel itu. Dan tidak mengenai inti sang Angel yang berada di bagian kepala.  
>Dari mata sang Angel. Ia mengeluarkan sinar panas dan memutuskan tangan 2 roll legs EVA-05. Dan sang pilot teriak kesakitan.<br>"Aaaggggggghhhhh...! Ini belum berakhir..!" kata sang pilot sambil menusukan Bartal Knife nya ke inti sang Angel itu.  
>"Rasakan ini...!" katanya dengan terus menekan pisau itu.<br>Dan karena sang Angel tak kuat melawan inti dari sang Angel pun pecah.  
>"Pilot cepat tekan tombol Eject. Karena dalam 5 detik EVA-05 akan meledakan diri sendiri." perintah sang monitoring.<br>"Eject Entry plug.!" katanya sambil menekan tombol eject tersebut.  
>dan terlontarlah capsule entry plug si pilot.<br>" _3... 2... 1... self destruction comfirmated." _kata IC dari sang EVA-05.  
>dan terjadilah ledakan yang begitu besar dan dahsyat.<br>capsule entry plug si pilot terjatuh di lautan. Dan sang pilot melihat ledakan itu.  
>"Selamat Tinggal EVA-05. Kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." kata si pilot.<p>

_**-At Tokyo-3. **_  
>Shinji dan ayahnya yaitu Gendou Ikari yang sudah akur, pergi ke sebuah perbukitan dimana itu adalah sebuah pemakaman. Mereka pergi ke pemakaman ibunya Shinji serta sekalian istri dari Sang Komandan. Yaitu Yui Ikari.<br>"Huh sudah lama aku tidak kemari." kata sang ayah.  
>"Ya... Aku pun begitu." jawab Shinji.<br>"Aku hampir lupa bagaimana rupa wajah ibumu Shinji." kata sang Ayah.  
>"Aku takkan pernah lupa... Karena aku menyimpan salah satu fotonya. Hahaha.." kata Shinji.<br>"Bukanya foto itu hilang semua...?" tanya si Ayah.  
>"Bukan hilang tetapi hangus terbakar saat itu." jawab Shinji.<br>Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah pesawat dari NERV yang menjemput si Komandan.  
>"Hmmpp Ayah harus pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku.." kata sang Ayah.<br>"Baik." jawab Shinji sambil melihat ke dalam pesawat itu ada Rei Ayanami.  
>dan pesawatpun pergi dari area pemakaman itu. Shinji pun juga pergi dari pemakaman itu bersama penjaganya Misato Katsuragi.<br>"Jadi kalian sudah mulai akur saat ini.?" tanya Misato.  
>"Yaa begitulah." jawab Shinji.<br>"Hahahaha ayolah jangan seperti itu." kata Misato.  
>Dan tiba-tiba terjatuhlah sebuar potongan dari tank yang terlempar ke arah mobil Misato.<br>"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Misato-san awas..!" kata Shinji.  
>"Aaaaaagghhhhhhhh...!" kata Misato.<br>"Itu apa...? Angel...? Di situasi seperti ini...?" tanya Shinji.  
>dan langsung ada panggilan masuk dari radio Misato.<br>"Markas segera jalankan protokol 01 untuk EVA-00 cepat." perintah Misato.  
>"Tidak bisa mereka sudah menjalankan protokol 02 untuk EVA-02." jawab dari orang itu.<br>"Apa..?" kata Misato.  
>"Misato-san lihat itu...!" kata Shinji.<br>Dan mereka melihat ke atas.  
>"Apa itu tidak mungkin...!" kata Misato.<br>"Uwaahhh...!" kata Shinji.  
>Dari atas terlihatlah Evangelion unit-02 berwarna merah yang akan di luncurkan oleh pesawat induk.<br>"Penguncian lock-on. Evangelion unit-02 di luncurkan." kata seorang pilot.  
>Dan di atas langit yang cerah itulah sang EVA-02 terjun bebas menghadap sang Angel dengan menggunakan Gatling bownya.<br>Sementara itu Sang Angel datang dari laut. Dari kakinya setiap langkah sang Angel, air yang di lewatinya akan membeku dan berbentuk crystal salju. Sementara kapal para tentara menembaki sang Angel itu. Sang Angel pun mengeluarkan skillnya. Dari kapal-kapal itu terangkat dari air dan hancur. Kapal itu meledak dan membentukan tanda salib.  
>sementara itu EVA-02 terjun bebas dari ketianggian 79 kaki.<br>dan mengambil Gatling bownya.  
>"Rasakan...!" kata sang pilot sambil menembakan gatling bownya.<br>Inti pertama sang Angel pun kena dan pecah.  
>"Wow.. Kau lihat tidak Misato-san. Dia menghancurkan intinya dalam sekali tembak.!" teriak Shinji.<br>"Bukan itu kepalanya." jawab Misato.  
>Dan Angel yang pecah itu kembali menjadi satu dan mengeluarkan inti aslinya yang besar dan merah.<br>"Eghhhh..! Makanlah iniiiiii...!" seru si Pilot.  
>Dengan tendangannya menghasilkan kekuatan penuh. Shield sang Angel pun tak kuat menahan. Dan tertusuklah inti dari sang Angel sampai tembus. Kemudian sang Angel pun mati.<br>"Wahhh...!" kata Shinji yang melihatnya dengan kagum.  
>Saat semua usai. Penyegelan EVA-02pun telah berlangsung.<br>"Waahh, jadi ini EVA-02 warnanya merah.." kata Kensuke.  
>"Ya tentu saja. Karena warnanya merah itu menjadikan EVA-02 berbeda dari yang lain." kata sang pilot yang berdiri di atas Evanya itu.<br>"Egh...?" kata Shinji.  
>"Dan ini adalah EVA berprototipe lengkap. Bukan seperti EVA-01 itu hanya EVA percobaan. Dan juga ini adalah Evangelion pintar pertama.!" kata si pilot dengan sombongnya dan turun.<br>"Inilah dia teman kita Kptn. Shinikinami Shoryu Asuka Langley. Dan dia adalah Second Child. Dan ia adalah pilot dari EVA-02." kata Misato.  
>"Hai Misato-san sudah lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Asuka.<br>"Ya begitulah." jawab misato.  
>Dan ia melihat Rei Ayanami.<br>"Hei... Apakah itu anak boneka si Komandan...? Dan siapa di sini anak papa yang menjadi pilot resmi EVA-01.?" tanya Asuka.  
>dan melihat-lihat dan ternyata ia menemukanya. Si Shinji.<br>"Owhh jadi kamu yang anak papa yang menjadi pilot resmi EVA-01.? Apakah kamu bodoh...?" kata Asuka sambil menendang kaki kiri Shinji dan Shinjipun terjatuh.  
>"Uwaghhh..!" kata Shinji.<br>"Kau Sungguh memalukan... Katanya di dalam kondisi genting kau menghilang entah kemana.. Betapa memalukan." kata Asuka.  
>"huhgghh..." desuh Misato.<br>dan di jalan pulang Shinji yang menuju rumah Misato. Berpikir.  
>"Hmmmmmpp Shinikinami... Asuka... Langley...? Kenapa hanya dia pilot Evangelion yang paling gembira." Pikir Shinji.<br>Dan sesampainya di rumah Misato. Shinji membuka kamarnya.  
>"Apa...? Apa-apaan ini...? kamarku...? kenapa begini..?" kata Shinji.<br>ternyata kamar Shinji sudah di penuhi barang-barang Asuka.  
>"Maaf itu barang-barangku." kata Asuka.<br>"K kau...? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Apakah kau ini bodoh..?" jawab Asuka.<br>"Egh...?" kata Shinji.  
>"Aku juga akan tinggal disini. Coba kau lihat betapa menyedihkan rumah bernuansa jepang. Koridor yang sempit hanya bisa menempatkan barang-barang ku 25%. Dan pintu slidenya yang bising dan tak ada kuncinya. Itu menyedihkan sekali." kata Asuka.<br>Dan kemudian munculah Misato di belakang kedua orang itu.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaggghhhh,,...!" teriak mereka berdua karena kaget melihat Misato.<br>"Setidaknya rumah orang jepang nyaman dan dihormati." jawab Misato.  
>"A Misato-san." kata Shinji.<br>"Jadi, Kemasi barang-barang mu Shinji." perintah Asuka.  
>"Owhh tidak akan Shinji akan tetap disini. Letakan barang-barangmu di koridor atas Asuka." jawab Misato.<br>"Kenapa harus begitu.?" tanya Asuka.  
>"Kalian pilot hebat. Jadi kalian akan tinggal disini dan saling berbagi." kata misato.<br>"Apa...?" kata Asuka.  
>Asuka dan Shinji yang saling menatap dengan muka cemberut.<br>"_Dia ini galak sekali_." kata Shinji dalam hati  
>"Heh..." kata Asuka yang langsung membuang muka.<br>"Itu adalah perintah.." kata misato sambil tersenyum.  
>Dan pada saat setelah makan malam. Shinji yang sedang mencuci piring. Asuka sedang mandi. Dan Misato yang asik minum bir.<br>"Aghrrrrrgggg..! emang paling pas sehabis mandi meminum bir.!" kata misato.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Asukan dalam kamarmandi.<br>"Eee..?" kata Misato.  
>"Aaaaa..! Binatang apa ini...?" tanya Asuka yang sambil keluar dari wc tanpa mengenakan apapun.<br>"Itu adalah pinguin. Namanya adalah pen-pen. Erghh..?" kata Shinji yang melihat Asuka bugil di depan pintu wc.  
>sementara itu Asuka yang melihat Shinji, sadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan apapun.<br>langsung Asuka menendang Shinji.  
>"Hiaaa..! Aaaaaaaaaaa... Dasar gila.. dasar kau pervert dan bodoh..!" kata Asuka.<br>"Seharusnya kau pakai handukmu" kata Misato.  
>Sementara itu di tempat kediaman Rei.<br>Rei yang meminum sebuah obat. Melihat cermin.  
>"<em>Apakah aku harus selalu tersenyum<em>.?" katanya dalam hati sambil melihat cermin.  
>Dan saat keesokan harinya. Shinji yang habis keluar dari kereta bertemu dengan seseorang pemuda bernama Ryouji.<br>dan bertemulah mereka di tangga eskalator.  
>"Apa-apaan wanita itu sombong sekali." kata Touji.<br>"Sudah biarkan saja." jawab Kensuke.  
>"Hei..." kata si pemuda.<br>"Eh ...? ya ada yang bisa ku bantu paman...?" jawab Shinji.  
>"Apakah menggunakan monorail ini juga akan sampai ke NERV.?" tanya si pemuda.<br>"Tentu.. tapi saat kau sampai kau harus menaik kereta private NERV." jawab Shinji.  
>"Ohh... Sudah lama aku tidak kesini.. Semua sudah berbeda ya.." kata si pria berambut ekor kuda itu.<br>"Eh...?" kata Shinji.  
>"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau bersama Misato Katsuragi bukang...? Shinji Ikari-kun...?" tanya si pria itu.<br>"Yha bnar..." jawab Shinji.  
>"Ketahuilah... Saat ia tidur... Dia sangaat aneh... kebiasaan buruknya. Well ya sudah ... Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas infonya Shinji." kata si pria itu.<br>"Oh ya sama-sama paman." jawab Shinji.  
>"Orang itu aneh sekali..." kata Touji.<br>"Jadi kau datang Ryouji kaji." Kata komandan Ikari.  
>"Ya ... Aku sudah berjanji membawakan sesuatu dari penelitian manusia di Amerika. Pennelitian itu membuatku penat." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Hmmmpp.." desuh Komandan Ikari.  
>"Ini dia... Sesuatu yang bisa membuat mode dalam Evangelion mejadi liar tapi terkendali." kata Ryouji.<br>"hmmmpp Key Of Abudance." kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Hehehe.. Jika kau ingin aku akan memasangkannya di EVA-01." kata Ryouji.<br>"Kenapa hanya EVA-01" tanya Komandan Ikari.  
>"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa demikian. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." kata Ryouji.<br>Karena key of abudance sudah di tangan NERV, sang komandan tersenyum ala trickster.  
>"Ryouji Kaji. Apakah kita bisa mempercayainya...?" tanya Fuyutski.<br>"Tentu saja." jawab Komandan Ikari.  
>Dan diruang kantor ada Ritsuko yang sedang berkerja. Datanglah Ryouji yang memeluk hangat Ritsuko.<br>"Lama tak berjumpa Ricc-chan" kata Ryouji.  
>"Hmp Ryou-chan." jawab Ritsuko.<br>"Berat badanmu naik lagi..?" tanya Ryouji.  
>"Hmpp tidak.. Ini sudah turun 3 Kg." jawab Ritsuko.<br>"Hehe... Kemungkinan akunya yang naik 3 Kg." kata Ryouji.  
>"Hhemhehhem.!" kata Misato.<br>"Wow.. Kelihatanya kita sedang diawasi oleh seorang wanita diluar sana." kata Ritsuko.  
>Tak taunya Misato sudah berada didepan mereka. Dengan menempelkan wajahnya dikaca dengan expressi ingin membunuh si Ryouji.<br>"Apa yang dia lakukan disini...?" tanya Misato.  
>"Well. Aku akan berkerja sementara di sini." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Apa...?" kata Misato.  
>"Aku dan Misato punya bisnis rahasia jadi, dia takut kalau aku menceritakannya padamu." kata Ritsuko.<br>"Heh..? bukanya kau berkerja di bagian SEELE cabang Amerika..?" tanya Si Misato lagi.  
>"Yah kelihatanya NERV disini membutuhkan bantuan." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Mau jadi apa kau bila disini..?" tanya lagi si Misato.  
>"Aku sekarang adalah Special Assingment." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Baiklah...! Aku tidak peduli padamu... Dan semua proyek penelitian manusia yang di lakukan SEELE...! dan jangan coba-coba membicarakannya denganku.! Aku akan ada diruang utama...! bye..!" kata Misato dan pergi ke ruang utama.  
>"Huh...? Proyek penelitian manusia...? Apa itu...? apakah manusia dalam Cloning...? Ah aku pasti mengada-ngada." kata Touji.<br>"Ah sudahlah kita kan bukan obyek SEELE buat penelitian. Jadi kita patut bersenang-senang...!" kata Kensuke.  
>"Huh... Apakah Rei adalah objek bekas penelitian manusia di SEELE dan NERV...?" kata Shinji dalam hati dan sambil memakan Es krimnya.<br>"Aku akan cari tau nantinya." katanya lagi. Sambil menatap langit sore yang indah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangelion Act. 4 End.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Kau bukanlah tandingan ku

**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**

**Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology**  
><strong>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,<strong>  
><strong>Gendo Ikari, Shinikinami Asuka Langley.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 5.0 : Kau bukanlah tandinganku "<strong>

**_Opening song by: My Chemical Romance "Helena"._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo-3 : 2015<br>**_ Dua tahun setelah kejadia "Second Impact". Bumi hampir kehilangan 50% benua karena jatuhnya meteor ke bumi. Dan ada nya sebuah mosnter di namakan "Angel" yang datang dan menghancurkan apa yg di laluinya.  
>Angel pertama adalah Adam. Tapi di bumi hanya ada Lilith. Angel yang petama kalinya datang ke planet bumi. Demi melawan sang Angel, organisasi dunia menciptakan organisasi SEELE. Dan lalu SEELE menciptakan satu organisasi perlawanan Angel di Asia, Eropa, yang dinamakan NERV. SEELE dan NERV menciptakan sebuah mahakarya untuk melawan Angel disebut dengan Evangelion.<br>The end is here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sebeleumnya.<strong>_  
>Setelah tau siapa pilot dari Eva-02, Shinjipun bertemu dengan si pilot EVA-02 Shinikinami Asuka Langley. The second child.<br>dan Sang Komandan Ikari yang telah mendapatkan Key of Abudance. Yang akan di pasangkan di Eva-01 nantinya. Akan di namakan dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.

* * *

><p><em><strong><br>At Tokyo-3 **_

* * *

><p>Saat siang itu Shinji yang baru pulang sekolah di telfon oleh Misato.<br>"Shinji..." tanya Misato.  
>"Oh Misato-san...? Ada apa...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Datanglah ke NERV... Kami akan memulai latihan fisik pada kalian. Beri taukan ke Rei dan Asuka." kata Misato.  
>"Baik." jawab Shinji.<br>Dan Shinjipun mengabarkan itu ke Rei dan Asuka.  
>setelah itu mereka pun datang ke NERV dan menjalani latihan.<br>"Latihan dimulai.!" seru Misato.  
>"Aku akan lebih dulu menghancurkan itu..!"seru Asuka.<br>"Terlalu cepat." kata Rei.  
>"Perhatikan kecepatanmu Asuka." kata Misato.<br>"Diam..! Jangan memerintahku. Aku tau apa yang ku lakukan.!" jawab Shinji.  
>"Huh dia memang keras kepala ya.." kata Ritsuko.<br>"Itulah Asuka." jawab Misato.  
>Setelah latihan. Asukalah yang mendapatkan total score tertinggi dibanding Rei dan Shinji.<br>"Wah kelihatanya kalian kalah hari ini.." kata Misato.  
>"Yahh begitulah.." jawab Shinji.<br>"Ketahuilah..! Kalian bukan tandinganku..! Heh..!" kata Asuka.  
>"Apa-apaan dia sombong sekali." jawab Aoba.<br>Dan di saat jam makan siang. Merekapun makan bersama.  
>"Ayo dimakan jangan malu-malu." kata Shinji.<br>"Wahhh...!" kata Touji.  
>"Ini pasti enak.." seru si Kensuke.<br>"Waahh aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa memasak Shinji."kata Ryouji.  
>"Ehehehe... Itu sudah perkerjaan ku memasak." jawab Shinji.<br>"Ayolah Rei dimakan nanti akan dingin.." kata Shinji.  
>"Aku..." jawab Rei.<br>"Hehmp..! Apa kalian selalu seperti itu saat makan...?" tanya Asuka.  
>"Hehe tidak..." jawab Shinji<br>"Jadi, kenapa dia seperti ini. Dan kau yang duduk di sana.. Apa kau bisa memasak...?" kata Asuka.  
>"Heh...! lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak perlu memasak..!" jawab Touji.<br>"Ya itu bagimu karena kau tidak bisa memasak." kata Kensuke.  
>"Kau akan makan ini Rei..?" tanya Touji yang jongkok didepan Rei.<br>"Aku h..." kata Rei.  
>"Ohh baiklah... Terimakasih. Ohhkk hei Pen-Pen..! Kau sudah dapat jatahmu.!" kata Touji.<br>"Mmmm cobalah sup ini Ayanami. Akan menghangatkan mu." kata Shinji yang menuangkan semangkuk sup untuk Rei.  
>dan Rei meminum sup itu.<br>"I ini enak..." kata Rei dengan suara pelan.  
>Dan 4 jam kemudian datanglah Angel besar berbentuk bundar dan berwarnakan pelangi.<br>"Kami mendeteksi adanya gelombang sinyal di luar atmosfere.!" lapor Maya.  
>"Itu Angel yang akan jatuh di Area 55." kata Aoba.<br>"itu akan pas ditengah reruntuhan Renvon." lapor maya.  
>"Jalankan sistem protokol 004.!" perintah Misato.<br>"Baik..." jawab Aoba dan Maya.  
>Sementara itu ke-tiga EVA itu sudah stanby. Mereka berlainan arah.<br>EVA-00 akan ada diarah timur. EVA-02 akan ada diarah barat. Dan EVA-01 akan ada di arah selatan yang berlawan arah dengan sang Angel.  
>Saat itu Shinji yang sudah bisa tenang dengan EVAnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. Apakah dan siapakah Rei itu.<br>"Ahhh tak pernah aku menaiki EVA dengan setenang ini. Begitu juga dengan Ayanami." kata Shinji dalam hatinya.  
>"Dan aku masih penasaran dengan Ayanami." katanya lagi dalam hati sambil menutup matanya.<br>"Heiii... ! kapan kita bisa memulainya,...?" tanya Asuka.  
>"Sentar lagi... Bersabarlah." jawab Misato.<br>"Pilot, ini adalah Angel Degoth yang akan jatuh di sektor 55. Jadi, EVA-01 yang akan dekat dengan sang Angel. Setelah itu terserah kalian mau apa..." kata Misato.  
>"Kami akan memantau dari sini." kata Aoba.<br>"Itu benar..." kata Maya.  
>"Dengar ini bukan sekedar Angel. Salinglah berkerja sama.!" perintah Misato.<br>"Huuuh...! Itu akan mudah jadi aku bisa membunuhnya sendiri." jawab Asuka.  
>"Ini bukan masalah mampu atau tidaknya kau membunuh Angel.. Tapi ini tentang kerjasama kalian bertiga.!" jawab Misato.<br>"Eghh...!" jawab Asuka dengan memalingkan wajahnya.  
>"Kapten Angel telah berhasil melewati Atmosfere. Kita bisa mulai sekarang." kata Maya.<br>"Baik... Misi di mulai.!" perintah Misato.  
>"Dengar limit kalian terbatas. EVA-00 dan EVA-02 hanya mempunyai 4 menit." kata Misato.<br>"4 menit...?" kata Asuka.  
>"Ya hanya 4 menit." jawab Misato.<br>"Tapi Misato-san bagaimana dengan EVA-01...?" tanya Rei.  
>"EVA-01 limitnya bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Hanya 3 menit." jawab Misato.<br>"Apa...? 3 menit...? Yang benar saja..!" kata Shinji.  
>"Makanya itu. Di perlukan kerja sama diantara kalian bertiga." jawab Misato.<br>"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai ini." kata Shinji.  
>"Tapi Shinji, limitmu.." kata Rei.<br>"Tak aapa. Kita harus berkerja sama. Kerahkan kemampuan kalian.!" perintah Shinji.  
>"Baik.!" jawab Asuka dan Rei.<br>Misipun dimulai.  
>Dan ketiga EVA itu berlari layaknya seorang atlet. Dengan cepatnya EVA-01 berlari. Shinji melihat sang Angel berevolusi. Dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya dari arah manapun. Sang Angel tidak terjatuh dikordinat yang diperkirakan.<br>"Jaraknya tidak tepat kordinat..!" kata Rei.  
>"Aku tau...!." jawab Shinji.<br>"Apa?." kata Misato.  
>"Jadi bagaimana ini... Lakukan sesuatu Misato-san...!" perintah Shinji yang sambil membentak.<br>"Aktifkan Defense Nockrer agar EVA-01 bisa berputar." perintah Misato.  
>"Baik.!" jawab Aoba.<br>Dan terbentuklah seperti arena memutar. Besi-Besi Persegi yang bermunculan dari tanah membuat EVA-01 bisa mengubah arah. EVA-01 pun terus berlari.  
>"Eghhh...! AT-field full Booster...!" summon si Shinji.<br>Boosterpun terpakai. Eva-01 berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan kecepatan tinggi itu Shinji melintasi perbukitan dan Radiasi booster itu menghancurkan area parkir. Setelah pas ditengah sang Angel, Shinji pun berhenti.  
>"Ini dia,...! AT-field full Power...!" kata Shinji dan Evanya yang mengeluarkan aura kekuatan penuh. Dan menahan Angel itu jatuh je tanah. Angelpun melakukan perlawanan.<br>Sang Angel mengeluarkan dua tangan dan meremas tangan Eva-01 dengan kuat. Sampai darah sang EVApun memuncrat.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaa...! Sakit...!" kata Shinji.<br>"Bertahanlah...!" kata Rei.  
>Asuka yang berlari dengan menggunakan dual knifenya langsung ingin menusuk inti sang Angel.<br>"Heh...! Rasakan iiiniiii...!" kata Asuka yang sambil menusukan Knifenya ke inti sang Angel.  
>"Apa...?" kata Asuka.<br>"Ada apa Asuka...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Intinya berputar-butar... Aku tak bisa menusuknya...!" kata Asuka.<br>"Apa...? Tak bisakah kau menangkapnya Asuka...?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Tidak ia berputar terlalu cepat..!" jawab Asuka.<br>"Eghh dasar payah...!" kata Rei.  
>"Apa...?" kata Asuka.<br>dengan cepat EVA-00 menangkap inti tersebut. Tetapi, tangan EVA-00 juga diremas oleh sang Angel.  
>"Ahhkkk...! Cepat EVA-02...!" kata Rei yang sambil menahan sakit.<br>"Cepatlah Asuka...! limitku tidak banyak..." kata Shinji.  
>"Baiklah makan ini...!" kata Asuka dan menusukan Knifenya ke inti sang Angel itu.<br>Dan ternyata setelah ditusuk inti tersebut tidak pecah dan pisau itupun tidak tembus.  
>"Apa...?" kata Asuka.<br>karena Shinji yang sudah muak. Shinji pun mengambil alih serangan.  
>"Cukup sudah...! Rei, Asuka...! Pergilah dari sini cepat...!" perintah Shinji.<br>"Baik...!" kata mereka berdua.  
>"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan anak papa...?" tanya Asuka.<br>Shinjipun tidak membalas pertanyaan Asuka.  
>"Pergilah..." perintah Shinji.<br>"Ayo Asuka." kata Rei.  
>Eva-00 dan Eva-02 pun meninggalkan area itu.<br>"Baik...! Sekarang matilah kau keparat..! Hiaa...!" kata Shinji yang sambil menusukan dual knifenya Asuka sampai tembus.  
>"Matilah kau...! Eghh..!" sambil mendorong dual knifenya. Dan inti itupun pecah. Darah sang Angel bagaikan gelombang Tsunami yang mengguncang kota Tokyo-3.<br>"Shinji..!" kata Misato.  
>"Shinji apakau mendengarku Shinji...? Masuklah...!" kata Aoba yang mencoba mengontact radio Shinji.<br>tanpa merespon Aoba. Shinji pun keluar dari dalam inti sang Angel. dengan kerusakan skitar 79%.  
>Asukapun terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Rei.<br>"Apa k kau..!" kata Asuka yang terkejut melihat Shinji.  
>"Hah... Hah.. Hah... Ehehehe..." jawab Shinnji.<br>"Huh Syukurlah kau selamat Shinji." kata Misato.  
>"Tapi ba bagaimana itu terjadi...? Aku tak percaya dikalahkan oleh pilot amatiran seperti dia..." kata Asuka.<br>"Ketauhilah Asuka. Kau bukanlah tandinganku...! Di sesi latihan kau bisa menang... Tapi disini kau bukanlah tandinganku." kata Shinji.  
>"A apa...?" kata Asuka yang tertekan mendengar kata-kata itu.<br>"Shinji." kata Rei.  
>"Tidak mungkin...! jadi semua latihan yang aku jalani selama ini untuk menjadi pilot Evangelion terbaik hanyalah omong kosong." kata Asuka dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.<br>Saat penyegelan EVA. Asuka yang berjalan menuju ruang gantipun masih terpikir oleh kata-kata itu.  
><em><br>_  
>"Ketauhilah Asuka. Kau bukanlah tandinganku.!" kata Shinji.<br>"Di sesi latihan kau bisa menang. Tapi di sini kau bukan tandinganku." kata Shinji.  
>Asukapun masih terpikir oleh kata-kata Shinji yang meremehkannya.<br>"Apakah aku selemah itu...?" kata Asuka sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
>"Dia... Dia...! lebih kuat dari pada aku. Aku tak bisa mengimbanginya." katanya sambil menangis.<br>Dari perolehan data analisys kemampuan, Shinjilah yang kemampuannya lebih kuat dibanding dua pilot Eva lainya Rei dan Asuka.  
>karena itu Asuka sangat merasa ia telah dikalahkan oleh Shinji. Karena ia telah berlatih susah payah untuk menjadi pilot Evangelion terhebat. Tetapi itu hanyalah omong kosong.<p>

_**At monitoring room.  
><strong>_Markas NERV pun dihubungi oleh markas pusat SEELE di Amerika Serikat.  
>"Pak komandan, ada telpon dari SEELE." kata Aoba.<br>"Hmmm mau apa SEELE menghubungi kita...?" tanya sang Komandan.  
>"Katanya akan menawari satu unit Evangelion." jawab Aoba.<br>"Tapi untuk apa...? Kita sudah punya 3 EVA." tanya lagi sang Komandan.  
>"Katanya untuk menggatikan EVA-05 yang hancur dalam misi bunuh diri tersebut... Apaakah harus aku konfirmasi pak...?" tanya Aoba.<br>"Hmmmm begitu..." kata Komandan.  
>"Kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya Komandan Ikari." kata Ryouji datang secara tiba-tiba.<br>"He..?" Ryouji.  
>"Rugi karena apa jika aku tidak menginginkannya...?" tanya sang Komandan.<br>"Kau akan rugi... EVA ini buatan terbaru SEELE dengan sistem terbarunya yang dinamakan dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM." jawab Ryouji.  
>"DUMMY PLUG SISTEM...? tanya Misato.<br>"Ya... DUMMY PLUG SISTEM. Itu adalah terobosan baru SEELE menciptakan Evangelion dengan sistem dummy plug. Dengan menambah komponen-komponen yang kurang dari Evangelion sebelumnya." jawab Ryouji.  
>"Apa keunggulanya jika kita menerima DUMMY PLUG SISTEM ini..?" tanya Fuyutski.<br>"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. Dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM, EVA akan lebih leluasa bertarung dengan limit yang tidak terbatas. Untuk itu belum dicoba pada DUMMY PLUG SISTEM. Tapi yang ku dengar Limit akan naik menjadi 35 menit." jawab Ryouji.  
>"Apa...? selama itukah...?" kata Ritsuko.<br>"Ya... Dan dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM dapat membaca gerekan musuh. Terus membuat Evangelion kita menjadi sangat kuat. Dan satu lagi keunggulannya." kata Ryouji.  
>"Apakah itu...? Sebutkan." kata Fuyutski.<br>"Ya Ryouji... Sebutkan apakah itu...?" tanya Ritsuko.  
>"Dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.." kata Ryouji.<br>"Kau sudah mengakatakan itu tadi." kata Misato yang memotong pembicaraan Ryouji.  
>"Heii akukan belum selesai..." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Jadi apa...?" tanya Aoba.  
>"Jadi, Dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM Evangelion mana pun yang mengaktifkan mode BRESERK atau mode liar, dapat dikendalikan." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Tidak mungkin..." kata Misato.  
>"Itulah keunggulan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Tapi dengan sistem apapun sifat alami Evangelion atau mode BRESERK, itu tak dapat dikendalikan." kata Misato.  
>"Heheheh kau salah Misato. Halnya kau saja yang belum melihat betapa hebatnya kekuatan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM." jawab Ryouji.<br>"Jadi, apakah kau akan menerimanya Komandan Ikari...?" tanya Fuyutski.  
>"Jika itu bisa membuat perubahan. Kita akan Ambil satu dan mecobanya." jawab Komandan Ikari.<br>"Mmmm..." kata Fuyutski.  
>"Baik kita ambil satu Aoba. Tapi cetuskan dulu dalam mode Trial. jangan langsung ke Standard. Kita belum lihat seperti apa kemampuan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM." perintah sang Komandan.<br>"Baik Komandan." jawab Aoba.  
>Setelah mengonfirmasi, pihak SEELE di Amerika Serikat langsung mempersiapkan EVA dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM untuk dikirim ke markas NERV cabang Jepang.<br>"Jadi, komandan Ikari menerimanya.?" kata Sersan lincoln diSEELE.  
>"Benar. Ia juga bilang kalau ingin melihat DUMMY PLUG SISTEM kita, seperti apa kekuatan yang dimiliki." jawab Sersan Abert.<br>"Baik berapa harikah pengiriman ini ke NERV cabang Jepang...?" tanya sersan Lincoln.  
>"Ke NERV cabang Jepang akan memakan waktu 2 hari pak. Cabang Philipina 6 hari. Dan NERV cabang Indonesia sudah sampai sekarang pak." jawab letnan Max.<br>"Baguslah." jawab sersan Lincoln.  
>Persiapan itu pun dimulai. Dengan kapal induk dari Infantry angkatan Udara AS yang berkerja sama dengan SEELE dan NERV di seluruh dunia.<br>NERV diseluruh dunia pun juga mengonfirmasi pengiriman Evangelion dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.  
>Saat pengiriman tersebut, Angel ke 9 Minthl yang berbentuk cairan biru. Yang meretas mesin EVA itu dan memasuki sistem DUMMY PLUG dengan spesik dimode psikologis sang pilot. Jadi kita sang Angel sudah menguasai tubuh EVA itu makan Entry Plug Capsule takan bisa terlepas dari EVA itu.<p>

_**At Moon.  
><strong>_ Munculah bocah berambut perak. Anak dari Angel ke 17. Yang akan siap turun kebumi dengan wujud manusia.  
>"Eheh... Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ke planet itu. Yang penuh dengan manusia. Dan Angel pertama Adam." kata bocah itu.<br>"Bersabarlah, belum waktunya. Bumi masih mempunyai pelingdung yang bernama Shinji Ikari." kata Angel ke-18 yang mengasuh anak dari angel ke 17 itu.  
>"Baiklah... Aku akan coba untuk bersabar lagi." jawab Bocah itu.<br>"Baguslah kalau kau bisa bersabar." kata Angel ke 18 itu.  
>"Ohh jadi Shinji Ikari...? Kita akan bertemu. Saudaraku. Sebentar lagi." katanya dengan melihat planet Bumi.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act. 5.0 Evangelion End<strong>_.


	6. Chapter 6 : DUMMY PLUG SISTEM

**Evangelion : You are the (Hope)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology, Romance.<em>**

**_Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,_**  
><strong><em> Gendo Ikari, Shinikinami Asuka Langley, Fuyutski, Ryuoji.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>

-##-

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Chapter 6.0 : DUMMY PLUG SISTEM."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening song by: My Chemical Romance "Helena".<em>

_-##-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Tokyo-3.<em>**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu pun Shinji dan yang lainya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.<p>

"Asuka ! Aku pinjam pelembab muka milik mu yaa ?" tanya Misato didepan kaca rias.  
>"Apa ..? tidak bisa...! kau harus membelinya sendiri.!" jawab Asuka.<p>

"Sedikit saja.." kata Misato. "Huh...! Ya sudah pakailah. Lain kali kau beli sendiri." kata Asuka yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Asuka.! Aku menaruh bekalmu diatas meja" kata Shinji.  
>"Ya Letakan saja disana." jawab Asuka.<br>"Baiklah .. Aku pergi duluan.!" kata Shinji. "Ya pergilah kau bocah papa." jawab Asuka.

Shinji pun pergi duluan ke sekolah. Di perjalanan Shinji bertemu dengan Kensuke dan Touji.  
>"Hey Shinji.!" panggil Kensuke. "Ah ..haha Kensuke , Touji." kata Shinji.<p>

"Wah tumben sekali kau membeli makanan disini." kata Shinji.  
>"Ya Karena Touji tidak sarapan jadi, dia meminta beli kesini." jawab Kensuke.<p>

Sedang asik berbelanja makanan, lewatlah Rei.

"Shinji. Itukan Rei ayanami." kata Kensuke. "Ya lalu..?" tanya Shinji.

"Bukankah dia selalu bersama ayahmu.?" tanya balik Kensuke. "Ya benar. Ayahku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Rei." jawab Shinji.

"Oh." jawab Kensuke yang bengong memandangi Rei. Datanglah Touji dengan membawa banyak makanan.  
>"Haha Shinji , Kensuke. Ayo kita ke sekolah.!" seru Touji.<p>

"Wa wa .. ba banyak sekali kau membeli itu.!" seru balik Kensuke. "Kau taulah ibuku tidak masak sarapan. Jadi, Aku harus beli bnayak makanan." jawab Touji.  
>"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi kesekolah. Entar telat lagi. Ayo." kata Shinji.<p>

Mereka pun pergi kesekolah. Denngan Touji yang membawa banyak makanan.

Sesampainya mereka pun duduk di meja masing-masing. Jam menunjukan pukul 07.23 waktu Tokyo-3 setempat.

"Wah kenapa jam segini kita belum masuk-masuk juga ya.?" tanya Touji. "Iya aku pun heran. Apa kau tau kenapa Shinji.?" tanya Kensuke.  
>"Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Kau pikir aku kepala sekolahnya .?" jawab Shinji.<br>"Hahaha jika kau jadi kepala sekolah disini. Aku yakin 1000% sekolah ini akan hancur." ledek Kensuke.

"Hahaha.. Sialan kau Kensuke." jawab Shinji.

Shinji pun melihat kearah meja Rei. Rei yang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela.  
>Secara detil Shinji melihat banyak handyplast di jari-jari Rei. Karena cemas Shinji mendatangi Rei.<p>

"Hey Ayanami." sapa Shinji. "Oh Shinji." jawab Rei dengan nada Netral.  
>"Kenapa dengan jari-jari kedua tangan mu.?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Oh ini..." jawab Rei. Karena Rei ada perasaan suka dengan Shinji, ia pun tidak memberitahukan kenapa dngan jari kedua tangannya.

"Hey..." sapa lagi Shinji. "jari jari kedua tangan mu kenapa..?" timpalnya lagi.  
>"Takkan ku beri tau sampai aku ahli dalam hal ini." jawab Rei.<p>

"Oh. Kalau begitu beritau aku nanti saat kau sudah ahli oke.?" tanya Shinji.  
>"Pasti." Jawab Rei dan langsung menatap luar jendela.<p>

Di sisi depan ada Asuka yang memperhatikan Rei dan Shinji.

"_Huh,... dasar payah yang satu peliharaan komandan dan yang satu anak papa._" kata Asuka dalam hati yang menatap Shinji dan Rei.

-##-

_**At NERV Headquarters. 22.34 pm.**_

Di Markas pusat NERV, Aoba menerima pesan kalau EVA UNIT TRIAL sudah sampai. Mereka mau melakukan tes uji coba sistem DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.

EVA UNIT TRIAL itu di letakan jauh dari kota TOKYO-3. EVA UNIT TRIAL itu diletakan di daerah resmi NERV sebagai tempat uji coba. Daerah itu, daerah kecil seperti pedesaan dan sedikit kota kecil.

"Aoba.. Ini EVA UNIT TRIAL itu .?" tanya Misato. "Yap benar. Hampir menyerupai EVA-01." jawab Aoba.

"Aku yakin." kata Misato. "Yakin apa...?" tanya Aoba.

"Aku yakin kalau DUMMY PLUG SISTEM ini tidak akan berhasil. DUMMY PLUG SISTEM hanya bisa dihunakan oleh EVA-01. Tak kan mungkin orang-orang SEELE bisa membuat DUMMY PLUG SISTEm tiruan." jawab Misato.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi kau tau." kata Aoba. "Tau apa.?" tanya Misato.

"Philipina , Rusia , dan indonesia. Juga mendapat EVA UNIT TRIAL ini." jawab Aoba.

"Lalu...?" tanya lagi Misato. "Dari informasi SEELE yang masuk ke NERV. Percobaan EVA UNIT TRIAL ini berhasil 100%." jawab Aoba.  
>"Apa...?" kejut Misato.<p>

"Ya. jika begitu hasilnya juga disini. Maka, NERV akan menambah 1 pilot yang berhasil dalam missi bunuh diri." jawab Aoba.

"Mari itu. Pilot EVA-05 yang berhasil dalam misi bunuh diri di Eropa." kata Misato.  
>"Benar sekali." jawab Aoba.<p>

Sementara itu Fuyutski, Gendo, dan Ryouji sedang berada di templator pas didepan EVA UNIT TRIAL Standby.

"Jadi, seperti ini EVA UNIT TRIAL yang dilengkapi dengan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.?" tanya Fuyutski.

"Ya, hampir mirip dengan EVA-01 milik Shinji bukan.?" jawab Ryouji.  
>"Apa kah SEELE bercanda dengan kita.?" tanya Komandan Ikari.<p>

"Tidak. Kali ini pihak SEELE serius." jawab Ryouji.

Sementara itu Aoba, Misato, Kobe dan Ritsuko. Sedang ada didalam Capsule monitoring uji coba. Untuk memantau EVA UNIT TRIAL itu.

"Kalian semua istirahat lah. Karena aku membutuhkan tenaga kalian besok pagi." perintah Misato kepada semua kru pemantau EVA UNIT TRIAL.

Mereka semua pun menuju NERV headquarter unutk beristirahat dan akan memulai percobaan pada EVA UNIT TRIAL pada jam 05.00 pagi nanti.

-##-

_**At Misato's Home. 23.00.**_

Shinji yang baru pulang dari sesi latihan basket pun telah sampai dirumah.

"Astaga aku lupa memasakan masakan untuk Shinikinami." kata Shinji yang sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

Shinji pun memanggil Asuka.

"Asuka..! Asuka..! apa kau sudah makan..?" teriak Shinji memanggil Asuka.  
>Asuka pun tidak menjawab Shinji.<p>

"Wah sial...! dia sudah pergi keluar." kata Shinji.  
>"Sebaiknya aku masak untuk makan malam." timpalnya lagi.<p>

Shinji pun memasak untuk makan malam.

Dikamar Asuka. Tenyata Asuka sedang merenungkan Perkataan Shinji saat mengalahkan Angel Besar itu.

"_A aku... Selemah itukah dihadapanya.?" _kata Asuka dalam hatinya sambil memegang sebuah boneka.  
>"<em>Semua itu... hanya sia-sia. Latihan selama 13 tahun tiada hasilnya. Shinji lebih kuat dariku."<em> timpalnya lagi.

Kembali kedapur dimana Shinji sudah selesai memasak. Dan ia mendengar suara seperti orang sedang menangis.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari kamar Asuka." kata Shinji.

Karena curiga Shinji pun mengecek kamar Asuka dan masuk kedalam kamar Asuka.  
>Dan ia melihat Asuka sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya membelakangi Shinji.<p>

"Ha ketemu kau Shinikinami." kata Shinji. Asuka pun terkejut melihat Shinji.

"Shi Shinji.!" kejut Asuka sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Sedang apa kau..? tidak makan...? aku sudah memasakan makan malam. Kau pasti lapar kan..?" tanya Shinji.

"A aku.." kata Asuka yang tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Ayolah kita makan dulu." ajak Shinji. "A aku tidak lapar." jawab Asuka sambil membuang tatapan.

"Tidak lapar.? Hmm mungkin kau sudah makan tadi ya.?" tanya Shinji.

"Belum juga. Aku hanya tidak lapar." jawab Asuka. "Tapi jika kau tak makan, entar kena sakit magh." kata Shinji.

"..." Asuka pun tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Asuka.?" tanya Shinji sambil memegang pundak Asuka.

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Asuka. Shinji pun membalikan hadapan Asuka ke Shinji.

"Ahh Shinji.?" kata Asuka yang bertatapan langsung dengan Shinji.

"Apa kau menangis.?" tanya Shinji. "Aku.." kata Asuka yang lagi-lagi tak bisa berkata sepatah pun.

"Jangan begitu dong.." kata Shinji yang mengusap air mata Asuka.

"Shi Shinji..." kata Asuka dengan suara pelan.

"Nah begitukan lebih baik. Ayo kita makan." kata Shinji.

Shinji pun mengajak Asuka ke meja makan. Mereka pun makan malam hanya berdua saja karena Misato tidak pulang. Misato sedang berada di Markas NERV.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis Asuka.?" tanya Shinji.

"Aku tidak menangis." jawab Asuka. "Ayolah jangan begitu. Jangan menyembunyikan perasaan." kata Shinji.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya sedang sedih saja." jawab Asuka.  
>"Sedih karena..?" tanya Shinji.<p>

"A aku... Tak bisa menjadi kuat seperti mu yang bisa mengalahkan Angel seorang diri." jawab Asuka sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa...? kau bercanda..?" kata Shinji.  
>"Ah...?" bingung Asuka sambil menatap Shinji.<p>

"Kau tau. Kau itu sudah kuat. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Angel itu seorang diri." jawab Shinji.

"Tidak. Kau bisa mengalahkanya." kata Asuka.  
>"Itu karena kau." jawab Shinji. "Ah a aku.?" bingung lagi Asuka.<p>

"Lihat jika tidak ada dual knife itu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memecahkan inti Angel itu dengan cepat." kata Shinji.  
>"Jangan menekan dirimu sendiri Asuka." timpalnya lagi.<p>

"..." Asuka pun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Jika kau percaya kemampuanmu. Maka itulah kekuatanmu." kata Shinji yang langsung berdiri dan menuju Kamarnya.  
>"<em>Shinji...<em>" kata Asuka dengan suara pelan.

-##-

_**TOKYO-3. 09.22 am.**_

Saat jam bebas Shinji yang pergi lantai atas sekolah untuk mencari udara segar dengan membawa iPodnya.  
>Dan tiba-tiba Shinji melihat seseorang mengunakan parasut dari atas.<p>

"Haa...?" bingung Shinji.

Shinnji pun terus melihat siapa orang yang terjun menggunakan parasut itu.

"Awaaaas yang dibawah...!" teriak Mari pilot dari EVA-05.

"Aaaaaa...!" teriak balik Shinji.

Hendak lari. Shinji pun tidak kesempetan lari. Dan seseorang yang menggunakan parasut itu meninpa Shinji.

Shinji terhimpit payudara Mari yang pas menabrak muka Shinji.

"Waaa... Menyingkir aku tak bisa bernapas..!" teriak Shinji yang terhimpit Payudara Mari.

"Ahh...! Maaf sekali... Aku tak bermaksud menimpa mu." kata Mari.

Mari pun merunduk dan mencari kacamatanya.  
>Shinji pun meliahat Mari yang merangkak mencari kacamatanya. Shinji tak memperhatikan Mari. Ia melihat bokong Mari yang montok dan seperti merangsang.<br>"Ketemu.." kata Mari yang sudah menemukan kaca matanya.

Mari melihat Shinji. Ia mencium bau parfum Shinji.

"Hemmmmpp Aku tau bau parfum ini." kata Mari.  
>"Benarkah..?" tanya Shinji.<p>

Mari pun mendekati Shinji dan mencium pipi Shinji.

"_Eghh... Orang ini menyeramkan_."kata Shinji dalam benaknya._  
>"<em>Ternyata kau orang NERV juga. Apa kau seorang pilot EVA ?" tanya Mari sambil memegang pipi Shinji.  
>"Ehheegghh... I iya a aku seorang pilot EVA-01." jawab Shinji.<p>

"Ohh...! Ternyata kau pilot EVA-01..? Shinji Ikari." kata Mari.

"Be benar." jawab Shinji.

"Perkenalkan aku Mari pilot EVA-05." kata Mari.

"Jadi kau pilot EVA-05 yang berhasil dalam misi bunuh diri." kata Shinji.

"Benar. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah terlambat dalam kelas sains." pamit Mari.

"Oh i iya ..." jawab Shinji.

-##-

_**AT TRIAL AREA. 10.35.**_

Di pagi itu Para dewan, Komandan dan wakil komandan sudah Stanby di eklomator Room. Begitu juga para Monitoring. Sudah siap di Acpsule monitoring untuk memantau EVA TRIAL UNIT.

"Semua persiapan telah disiapkan." kata Aoba.

Terlihat dari gerbang masuk AREA TRIAL FOR EVA, terlihat gerombolan mobil tanki bahan bakar Volta Solar. Untuk mengisi Tegangan kabel PLUG-IN EVA.

Di salah satu mobil itu didalamnya ada Misato dan Asuka. Kali ini NERV akan memberikan wewenang kepada Asuka untuk berkesempatan mencoba EVA UNIT TRIAL ini. Bukan Rei lagi.

"Jadi, seperti apa EVA UNIT TRIAL itu.?" tanya Asuka.

"Kau akan liat Sendiri." jawab Misato. "Jika cocok dengan ku. Tolong di cat kan berwarna merah." kata Asuka.

"Kenapa warna merah.? Kenapa tidak Ungu saja.?" tanya Misato.

"Aku tidak suka warna selain merah." jawab Asuka dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

"Hahaha.." tawa kecil Misato.

Saat mereka sampai di gedung percobaan. Asuka bertemu dengan Rei satu lift menuju lantai paling atas.  
>Asuka pun terus memandangi Rei. Karena ada rasa cemburu Asuka.<p>

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang si bocah papa itu.?" tanya Asuka.

"Dia baik. Tidak seperti yang lainya." jawab Rei.

"Baik..?" tanya Asuka. "Ya.." jawab lagi Rei.

"Dan kau apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Shinji.?" tanya Rei.

"A aku...?" bingung Asuka. "Ya kau.. kau sedikit menyukainya kan.." kata Rei.

"A aku... Shinji...? yang benar saja kau... Tak mungkin aku dan Shinji." jawab Asuka dengan suara lantang.

"Benarkah bukankah itu suatu kebohongan..?" tanya Rei.

"Apa...?" bentak Asuka.

"Kau berbohongkan..." kata Rei.

"Berbohong untuk apa ..?" tanya Asuka dengan lantang.

"Padahal kau menyukai Shinji. Tapi kau tak mau mengakuinya. Memalukan." kata Rei.

"Kau juga suka dengan anak papa itu kan...? jawab ..!" bentak Asuka.

"Ya aku menyukai Shinji. Itulah perasaan ku selama ini." jawab Rei.  
>"Sudah kuduga.." kata Asuka.<br>"Bagaimana dengan mu..? tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanmu..? kau payah.." kata Rei.  
>"Eghhh..! kau...!" bentak Asuka dan menampar Rei. Tapi tampara itu tidak mengenai Rei. Rei menahan tangan Asuka.<p>

"Eghh...?:" bingung Asuka.  
>"Payah..." kata Rei.<br>Setelah bentak-bentik mereka didalam lift. Pintu lift itu pun terbuka 1 lantai sebelum lantai paling atas.  
>Saat Rei ingin keluar, asuka menghalangi pintu lift itu. Dan bertanya 1 pertanyaan ke Rei.<p>

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." kata Asuka.

"..." Rei pun diam.

"Perasaan apa saat kau dekat dengan Shinji.?" tanya Asuka sambil menghitamkan wajahnya kebawah karena numbing.

"Aku... Meraasakan kehangatan." jawab Rei.

"Kehangatan...?" tanya Asuka.

"Iya saat aku didekatnya. Aku merasakan kehangatan. Aku ingin Shinji juga merasakan kehangatan itu. Begitu juga dengan Komandan Ikari." jawab Rei.

"Begitu." kata Asuka dan langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Saat diruang ganti Asuka menghubungi Misato. Misato yang saat itu sedang berada diluar capsul pemantau dan sedang melihat EVA TRIAL UNIT itu menerima panggilan Asuka.

"Ada apa Asuka. Tidak biasanya kau mau menghubungi ku..?" tanya Misato.

"Aku hanya mau mengakatakan..." kata Asuka "Ya...?" tanya Misato.

"Kalau aku tak butuh teman. Tak butuh yang namanya teman. Dan aku ingin mengingatkan jika EVA yang ini cocok. Tolong di beri warna merah." kata Asuka.

"Hahaha tak butuh teman...?" tanya Misato.

"Ya.. Untuk apa aku membutuhkan teman kalau aku bisa membunuh Angel." jawab Asuka.

"Peracayalah.. Kau akan butuh teman suatu saat nanti." kata Misato.

"Tidak.. Aku sudah lama sendirian. Jadi mungkin aku sudah terbiasa." jawab Asuka.

"Ya terserah mu." kata Misato.

Setelah selesai Asuka menghubungi Misato, Asuka siap menjalankan uji coba EVA UNIT TRIAL ini.

"Baik.. Aku siap...! kita mulai saja." kata Asuka.

"Baiklah Asuka. Limit dari EVA TRIAL UNIT ini 35 menit." kata Aoba.

"Mesin apa yang dihunakan kenapa bisa selama itu.?" tanya Asuka.  
>"Katanya menggunakan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM." jawab Aoba.<p>

"Oh sistem yang dibicarakan oleh SEELE itu." kata Asuka.

"Ya. baiklah manuver yang digunakan sangat berbeda dengan EVA lama NERV. Ini akan bisa memantau psikolog sang pilot." kata Aoba.

"Ohh oke baiklah.. Ayo...!" jawab Asuka.

_**Baiklah perhatian bagi kru dan petugas yang berada di area TRIAL, Mohon tinggalkan area untuk keselamatan. karena EVA UNIT TRIAL akan dilakukan sekarang.**_

"Baiklah Asuka. Kau bisa memulainya." kata Aoba.

"Baik...! EVA UNIT TRIAL Actived...!" seru Asuka.  
>Tiba-tiba Engine Yang ada di EVA UNIT TRIAL mengalamai kesalahan teknis.<p>

Gear basopolrer tidak berputar maksimal karena ada semacam cairan biru.  
>"Kak Aoba kenapa dengan EVA iini..?" panik Asuka.<p>

"Ada apa dengan EVA UNIT TRIAL...?" bentak Misato.

"Hubunngan kontak radio EVA UNIT TRIAL terputus.!" kata Maya.  
>"Apa...?" Bentak Misato.<p>

"Asuka coba tekan tombol UNPLUG CAPSULE.!" perintah Aoba.

Asuka pun menekan tombol UNPLUG CAPSULE. Tetapi cairan bitu itu telah merekat dengan ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE EVA TRIAL UNIT. Dan tersangkut.

"Cairan apa itu...?" seru Hyuga.

"Itu... Angel...!" seru Aoba.

Alarm bahaya pun berbunyi. Sementara itu Asuka yang berada didalam EVA TRIAL UNIT itu tidak bisa keluar.

tiba-tiba Manuver pilot dan langit-langit Manuver berubah menjadi warna merah dan Asuka mendengar suara tawa sang Angel yang berada didalam DUMMY PLUG SISTEM.  
>Asuka pun mulai panik.<p>

"Aahh...? Aaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Asuka.

"Letnan...! Kondisi Physikolog sang pilot melampaui batas .. Jika tidak dihentikan Kondisi pilot Bisa jadi Gila...!" seru Hyuga.

"Lekas...! hentikan DUMMY PLUG SISTEM..!" perintah Komandan Ikari dengan suara lantang.

"Negative pak...! EVA TRIAL UNIT telah dikuasai Angel.!" kata Aoba.

"Sial..!" kata Komandan Ikari.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Angel dapat mengambil alih EVA TRIAL UNIT. Dan menghancurkan Reactor nuklir.

"Semuaa..! Berlindung..!" seru Hyuga.

"Apa..?" bentak Komandan Ikari.

Dan terjadilah ledakan besar. Arus dari ledakan itu menghancurkan gedung pemantau dan benda-benda sekitar.

Karena Komandan Ikari sangat marah karena kegagalan dalam Uji coba EVA yang kedua kalinya,

Sang komandan pun menjalankan_ "protokol 006 Destroyers Unit"_

Shinji pun langsung dikabari berita kegagalan uji coba EVA itu oleh Rei.

-##-

_**6 jam setelah kegagalan uji coba EVA TRIAL UNIT. **_

Di arah tempat EVA TRIAL UNIT stanby, Stanby lah yang akan memusnahkan Angel EVA itu. yaitu EVA-01.

"Shinji dengarkan aku baik-baik." kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Baik.." jawab Shinji.<p>

"Kau tau yang kau hadapi itu adalah apa...?" tanya Komandan Ikari.

"Aku tau... EVA TRIAL UNIT yang telah menjadi Angel." jawab Shinji.  
>"Bagus... Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan...?" tanya lagi Komandan Ikari.<p>

"Tentu.." jawab Shinji.

15 menit kemudian munculah EVA TRIAL UNIT yang telah menjadi Angel dari balik bukit.  
>Shinji pun terkejut melihat kedatangan EVA angel itu. Karena yang ada didalam EVA angel itu adalah Asuka.<p>

"Itu dia lawan mu Shinji. Musnahkan dia." kata Komandan Ikari.

"Ta tapi ayah... Ada Asuka didalamnya." jawab Shinji.

"Ayah tau ada Asuka didalam. Tapi ini demi kebaikan NERV, dan masa depan Tokyo-3." kata Komandan Ikari.

"Baiklah.!" jawab Shinji.

EVA Angel itu sudah tiba-tiba berlari kearah EVA-01 dan menerjang EVA-01.

"Egh..!" Teriak Shinji. EVA-01 bisa menagkis terjangan EVA Angel itu.

Eva Angel itu terlempar jauh dan jatuh diatas sawah.  
>"Sial... Leherku.." kata Shinji.<p>

EVA Angel itu lalu memanjangkan tangannya hingga ia mencekik EVA-01 sampai terjatuh diatas bukit.

"Aaaaa..!" teriak Shinji. "Shinji lawan dia..!" seru Komandan Ikari.

"A aku tak bisa..!" kata Shinji.  
>"Melawan atau kau mati Shinji...!" bentak Komandan Ikari.<p>

"Lebih baik mati...! ehg..! Dari pada membunuh teman sendiri..!" jawab Shinji dengan suara lantang.  
>"Bodoh..!" bentak Komandan Ikari.<p>

"Komandan apakah kita harus aktifkan Mode BRESERK (DUMMY PLUG SISTEM MURNI ).?" tanya Aoba.  
>"Aktifkan saja..!" perintah Komandan Ikari.<p>

Dan tiba-tiba manuver kendali EVA-01 di shutdown. Shinji pun semakin panik.  
>"Egh.,..? Ada apa ini...?" tanya Shinji.<br>"Shinji..! Kau bisa beristirahat. Baiarkan Sistem dummy plug berkerja." kata Komandan Ikari.

"DUMMY PLUG SISTEM..?" tanya Shinji. "Sudahlah. Kau takkan mengerti." jawab Komandan Ikari.

Sementara itu diluar manuver kendali sang pilot. EVA-01 mulai bangkit dengan mode Breserk.  
>"Perintahkan pada EVA-01. Musnahkan Eva Angel." perintah Komandan Ikari.<p>

EVA-01 pun mulai bangkit. Tangan-tangan yang kekluar dari tubuh Eva Angel itu pun mulai diputuskan oleh EVA-01 yang sudah memasuki mode liar.

EVA-01 melempar Eva Angel ke sebuah gedung. Dan mecabik-cabik Eva Angel dngan mulutnya.  
>Darah dari EVA pun bermuncratan.<p>

Shinji pun semakin panik. "Ayah...! Hentikan..!" teriak Shinji. Tapi sang ayah mengabaikan Shinji.

"Aaaaa...! Hentikan keparat.! hentikaaann..!" teriak Shinji.

EVA-01 yang semakin ganas. Mengigit habis tangan Eva Angel dan melempar tangan-tangan itu.

Setelah habis mencabik bagian dada Eva Angel. ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE pun mulai digenggaman mulut EVA-01 mode liar tersebut.  
>Shinji mengetahui suara dari ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE itu. Dan ia beranggapan kalau tidak dihentikan, EVA-01 bisa membunuh Asuka.<p>

"I itu..? ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE milik Asuka..!" kata Shinji yang sedang sangat-sangat panik.  
>"Hancurkan.!" seru Komandan Ikari.<br>"Hah..! Jangan lakukan..! Jangan ..!" teriak Shinji.

Perintah sudah diberikan. ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE milik Asuka hancur dalam gigitan EVA-01 yang sangat liar itu.

"Hah...! Asuka.. A Asuka...! Tidaaaaak...!" Teriak Shinji yang begitu terttekan.

Dan ia langsung menghubungi radio NERV.

"Kalian keparat...! kenapa...? kenapa...? kalian bajingan..?" bentak Shinji.

"Tenanglah Shinji." kata Aoba.

"Aku tak bisa tenang. Keparat ..! apa seperti itu kau membunuh ibu..?" kata Shinji.

"Kita tak ada waktu buat main-main. Matikan Manuvernya.!" perintah Komandan Ikari.

Dan EVA-01 pun tershutdown dari dalam. Dan tak bisa diretas. Air meganosme pun keluar didalam ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE.

"Ke keparat kau...ayah..!" kata Shinji dan langsung pingsan dalam air Meganosme yang dihasilkan dalam manuver pilot.

-##-

_**At medical biologi damage. in NERV.**_

Sementara itu di biologi kerusakan pada EVA di markas NERV. Mereka membawa ENTRY PLUG CAPSULE milik Asuka yang telah hancur.

"Apakah ia selamat Ritsuko..?" tanya Misato.

"Ya, Dia hanya mengalami Shock berat." kata Ritsuko. "Itu berarti tingkat psikolognya hancur dan tak karuan." kata Ryouji.

"Baiklah bawa dia keeruang medical.!" perintah Ritsuko.

Asuka pun dibawa keruang Medical. Untuk pemulihan psikologis.

Sementara itu Shinji yang juga berada diruang medical, ia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Egh..? dimana aku...?" tanya nya.

"Kau selamat anakku. Shinji Ikari." jawab seseorang. "Hah..? i ibu..?" panik Shinji.

"Shinji..." kata seseorang.

"I ibuuu..!" teriak Shinji dan ia terbangun.

"Hah...! sial Cuma mimpi." katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.  
>Lalu ia melihat keluar jendela.<p>

ia melihat Area tempat EVA TRIAL UNIT distanby kan hancur lebur.

Semenatara itu kembali keruan medical Asuka.

"Dengar.. kita rahasiakan Asuka dari Shinji dan Rei." kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Kenapa begitu Komandan...?" tanya Ritsuko.<p>

"Agar mereka berdua tidak mengganggu pemulihan mental Asuka." jawab Komandan Ikari.

"Begitu baiklah." jaawab Ryouji.  
>"Baik..! Mulai pemulihan mentalnya.!" perintah Misato.<p>

Asuka pun sedang dipulihkan mentalnya dari Shock karena ia berhadapan antara hidup dan mati. Dan juga langsung berhadapan face 2 face dengan Angel yang mengambil alih EVA TRIAL UNIT.

Komandan Ikari pun langsung meberikan kritik untuk pihak SEELE di Amerika Serikat. Karena mangirimkan sebuah Neraka untuk NERV cabang jepang.

pihak SEELE menerima kritikan itu dan mengganti rugi semuanya kepada NERV cabang jepang.

-##-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 6.0 Evangelion. End. –To Be Continued.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 : Nyanyian Pemakamanmu

Evangelion : You are the (Hope)

* * *

><p>-Widiw ane balik lagi neh ... stelah MELER di MOS 4 hari ..akhirnya skarang ane bisa lanjutin ini crita... oke lngsung aja.<br>like or not ... this is just a fiction story.

* * *

><p>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology, Romance.<br>Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,  
>Gendo Ikari, Shinikinami Asuka Langley, Fuyutski, Ryuoji, Kaworu Nagisa.<p>

* * *

><p>EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'<br>Rated : T

-##-

* * *

><p>"Chapter 7.0 : Dirge of you | Nyanyian Pemakamanmu."<p>

_Opening song by: My Chemical Romance – Helena._

* * *

><p><em>At Tokyo-3.<em>

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Shinji yang mulai sembuh dari cederanya dan mulai kembali bersekolah. Begitu juga dengan Rei Ayanami dan yang lainya.

Shinji yang masih merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Asuka pun melamun ke arah luar jendela.

"Hey Shinji...? Apa kau tak apa...?" tanya Touji.

"Oh... Touji..." respon Shinji. "Kau sakit..?" tanya lagi Kensuke.

"Ohohohoh ti tidak... Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." jawab Shinji.

"Hah kau ini payah Ikari. Selalu mengantuk..." kata Kensuke.

"Ehehehehe..." kata Shinji.

Saat itu masuklah jam pelajaran pertama.

-##-

_At Moon. SEELE and NERV._

Saat itu, Pihak SEELE dan NERV dibawa ke bulan untuk meneliti sesuatu.

Pihak NERV yang diwakili oleh cabang Jepang dan pihak SEELE yang diwakili pihak tuan rumah.

NERV sedang dalam perjalanan. Dalam menunggu sampainya pihak NERV, pihak SEELE memulai sedikit penelitian yang ada di bulan.

Saat itu Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di sebuah tangan EVA yang tertimbun tanpa menggunakan baju astronot. Melainkan hanya memakai celana.

"Hua... Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan yang namanya Shinji Ikari itu." ucap bocah itu sambil melihat kearah Bumi.

Setelah beberapa jam, pihak NERV pun sampai di bulan. Kluarlah Komandan Ikari dan Asistenya Fuyutski.

"Selamat datang dibulan Komandan Ikari." sapa Rick. "Ya terimakasih." jawab Komandan Ikari.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian temukan disini. Sampai-sampai kami harus datang jauh-jauh kesini." kata Fuyutski.

"Pimpinan SEELE akan memperlihatkan itu nanti. Yang penting kita harus menuju Aula Kopkit." jawab Rick.

"Hmmm bailah kalau begitu." jawab Komandan Ikari.

Mereka pun langsung menuju Aula Kopkit.

-##-

_At Earth. NERV headquarters._

Kembali ke bumi, tepatnya ke markas NERV cabang jepang.  
>Disitu ada Shinji dan Rei ayanami yang selesai menjalani tes Physikologis manuver.<p>

"Huh Aku lelah sekali." kata Shinji yang membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Aku juga begitu." jawab Rei. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." kata Shinji.

"..." respon Rei yang tak mebalas Shinji dan langsung pergi menuju lift ke level 1.

"Dasar aneh..." kata Shinji.

Saat itu, Shinji yang berada di ruang ganti sedang memaasang sepatunya ia dihampiri oleh Ryouji.

Ryouji memeluk Shinji hendak seperti seorang istri dan bersiap ingin mecium Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari... " sapa Rouji. "Uwaaaaa...! Ryouji-san..! ka kau...!" teriak Shinji.

"Kau manis sekali Shiinji.." kata Ryouji. "Eh.. Apa yang kau lakukan Ryouji-san...!" bentak Shinji.

"Aku akan mencium mu..." jawab Ryouji. "Apa...?" kaget Shinji.

"Muuuuumm" kata Ryouji. "Waaaaaaaa...!" teriak Shinji.

"Hehehe hanya bercanda Shinji." kata Ryouji. "Huh Syukurlah. Ternyata kau bukan gay yang seperti ku pikirkan." kata Shinji.

"Hahaha... Kau bisa saja." jawab Ryouji. "Habisnya kau seperti itu." kata Shinji.

"Jadi, bagaimana tes physikologis ulangnya...?" tanya Ryouji.

"Yaa. Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah." jawab Shinji. "Baguslah." ucap Ryouji.

"Kau melihat Misato tidak...?" tanya Ryouji. "Hmmm mungkin ia diruang monitoring." jawab Shinji.

"Hemmm... Baiklah..." kata Ryouji. "Eh hey Ryouji-san." panggil Shinji.

"Ya...?" jawab Ryouji. "A apakah kau tau dari mana kalung yang dipakai oleh Misato-san...?" tanya Shinji.

"Tentu..." jawab Ryouji. "Bisa kau beritau aku... Kelihatanya itu sangat berarti baginya." kata Shinji. "Ho,oh Benarkah... Baiklah. Kalung itu diberikan oleh ayahnya yang juga berkerja disini dulu sebelum digantikan ke ayahmu." ucap Ryouji.

"Ohh.. Apakah ayahnya masih hidup...?" tanya Shinji.

"Aku tidak tau... terakhir kami melihatnya saat EVA yang di pilotinya berubah kemode liar dan ia mencoba keluar lalu memberikan kalung itu pada Misato." jawab Ryouji.

"Ohh.." respon Shinji. "Lalu aku berjanji padanya untuk menjaga Misato." kata Ryouji.

"Percuma saja kau melindungi nya. Dia takkan butuh perlindungan." kata Shinji. "Benarkah...? Aku rasa tidak..." balas Ryouji.

"Tidak...?" tanya Shiji. "Sewaktu-waktu tertentu ia akan minta bantuan." jawab Ryouji.

"Ya terserah paman saja. Ya sudah aku ingin pergi pulang. Jaga dirimu." pamit Shinji.

"Hei... seharusnya kau yang menjaga diri.." balas Ryouji.

"Hahahaha... Pasti itu..." jawab Shinji.

Shinji pun keluar dari NERV dan dalam perjalanan pulang.

-##-

_Back to theMoon. SEELE and NERV._

Kembali ke sebuah satelit alam Bumi yang biasa kita sebut dengan Bulan. Saat dalam perjalanan ke ruang Aula Kopkit, Komandan Ikari dan Fuyutski melihat seorang bocah tanpa baju dan hanya menggunakan celana saja berdiri diatas sebuah tangan.

"Hey fuyutski. Coba kau lihat disana." kata Ikari. "Apa..?" kata Fuyutski.

"Aku juga heran kenapa ada manusia bisa bernapas diluar angkasa." jawab Ikari.

"Siapa bocah lelaki itu.?" tanya Fuyutski. "Hemmm Kelihatanya ia juga pilot EVA." jawab Ikari.

"Dia adalah Kaworu Nagisa." kata Rick. "Dia seorang Angel. Tapi, ia bukanlah Angel pembunuh. Ia hanya berbungkuskan manusia." timpalnya lagi.

"Apakah kalian sudah mangambil alih anak itu...?" tanya Fuyutski.

"Sejauh dari info yang saya dengar... Pihak SEELE sudah memasukan namanya kedalam daftar Anggota EVA unit SEELE." jawab Rick.

"Jadi begitu." respon Komandan Ikari.

Tiba-tiba Bocah itu menatap kearah Rick, Fuyutski, dan Ikari.

Bocah itu pun menatap langsung Komandan Ikari.

"Apakabar ... Ayah...?" ucap Bocah itu.

"Ayah...?" bingung komandan Ikari. "Aku sudah tak bersabar menunggu mu.." kata Bocah itu.

Dan lalu ocah itu menampilkan senyum-senyum seorang pembunuh.

Dan saat itu mereka sampai lah di ruang Aula Kopkit.

"Hoohoh Selamat datang NERV." sambut Komandan tertinggi SEELE. Komandan Rockie.

"Terimakasih." jawab pihak NERV.

"Jadi, Apa yang akan kita rapatkan disini..?" tanya Fuyutskie. "Baiklah.. Kita akan bahas itu nanti. Sekarang, kalian sejenak ambil istirahat. Dalam 3 jam lagi kita akan mulai rapatnya." jawab Komandan Rockie.

"Hmmeh..." respon Komandan Ikari.

_Stelah 3 jam kemudian._

Saat itu semua komandan SEELE dan NERV sudah berkumpul diruang Anokit. Ruang itu besar dan memang ditempatkan untuk ada keperluan rapat mendesak.

Sang Koamndan petinggi SEELE pun membuka rapat.

"Ahhh... Selamat datang para Komandan-komandan dari NERV. Senang bisa melihat kita berkumpul lagi disini." sambut Petinggi komandan SEELE itu.

"Jadi, bisa langsung saja kita lakukan rapatnya...?" tanya Komandan NERV cabang Vietnam.

"Baik..." jawab Petinggi Komandan SEELE itu. "Baik. Jadi ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kita ada rapat jauh dari Bumi.?" tanya Komandan NERV cabang Indonesia.

"Baik.. jadi..,,," ucap Koamndan SEELE itu di sela oleh seorang moderator SEELE.

"Pak komandan biar saya saja yang menjelaskan situasi ini." ucap si Moderator itu. "Silahkan..." jawab si Koamdan SEELE itu.

"Jadi, saya yang akan memberitahukan kenapa kita rapat disini." kata Moderator itu.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak basa-basi. Kami juga ada urusan diBumi jadi mohon dipercepat rapatnya." ucap Komandan NERV cabang Jerman.

"Baiklah. Jadi kami menemukan sesuatu. Yaitu Mahakarya kita juga." kata sang Moderator itu.

"Apakah ini tentang EVA terkubur itu dan Bocah yang berdiri di atasnya...?" tanya Komandan NERV cabang Jepang.

"Benar sekali koamandan Ikari." jawab si Moderator itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian permasalahkan dengan anak itu.?" tanya Komandan NERV cabang Jepang lagi.

"Setelah meneliti selama 17 tahun terakir, pihak ilmuan kami menemukan ada sebuah seperti lubang hitam. Dan setelah diteliti lagi sampai sekarang, itu ternyata adalah portal para Angel." kata si Moderator itu.

"Portal Angel...?" kata mereka semua di ruang rapat itu.

"Ya benar portal Angel. Jadi, itu akan makin mendekat untuk selama 2 tahun kedepan." jawab si Moderator itu.

"2 tahun akan mendekat...?" seru Komandan SEELE cabang Inggris.

"Benar... Selama 78 tahun terakir ini. Sebelum pembentukan SEELE pertama pada waktu itu, mereka sudah mengamati Bumi." kata si Moderator itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan...?" tanya Komandan NERV cabang Australia.

"Jadi, untuk dua tahun kedepan kita akan sepakat berkerja denagn NASA dan pihak Evolimit." jawab si Moderator itu.

"Evolimit. Oraganisasi pembentukan sebuah senjata berat dan efektif. Senjata terakhir kalinya yang dikembangkan adalah Neutrol Splizer Ax-3. Pembuatan ke-3 setelah gagal dari 2 permbuatan sebelumnya." kata Komandan NERV cabang Indonesia.

"Benar sekali komandan. Senjata itu akan membuat lubang hitam dan mentransfer mereka kelain dimensi." ucap si Moderator itu.

"Baiklah marikita lakukan untuk dua tahun kedepan. Kita minta pihak EVOLIMIT untuk mempersiapkan senjata itu.!" seru Komandan tertinggi SEELE itu.

-##-

_At Earth. Tokyo-3 in Red Alert code._

Kemabali ke Bumi letaknya ke lahan Tokyo-3 yang sedang di aruk Oleh Angel ke tujuh.

"Letnan... Tokyo-3 area 51 menjadi titik sasaran Angel.!" seru Aoba.

"Apa...? itu adalah area ini...? Apa yang ingin ia cari...?" seru Misato.

"Dimana Rei...?" tanya Misato. "Kami juga tidak tau dimana Ayanami." jawab Ritsuko.

Dan setelah itu Area NERV yang berada dibawah kota Tokyo-3, Di tembus oleh sang Angel ketujuh itu.  
>Dengan segera Maya melaporkan keadaan genting ini kepada Komandan Ikari yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Bumi. Mendangar pesan itu, Komandan Ikari pun langsung bergegas.<p>

"Kenapa hanya ada Rei...? Dimana Shinji...?" tanya Misato.

"Shinji sedang tidak disini." jawab Ritsuko. "Sial...!" bentak Misato.

Saat itu Sang Angel sudah memasuki Area NERV. Dan berada sekitar 2 Km dengan gedung NERV.

"Sial..! ia sudah berada di sector NERV luar meko." kata Maya.

Tiba-tiba. "Kenapa ada yang menjalankan protokol 002...?" tanya Misato.

"Ia memaksa untuk menjalankan protokol 2 itu." jawab Aoba.

"Siapa dia...?" tanya Misato. "Pilot yang berhasil misi bunuh diri di NERV Eropa..." jawab Ryouji.

"Itu... Mari..?" seru Misato.

Di luar itu, sudah berdirilah Mari dengan Evangelion unit-2 milik Asuka.

"Heh...Merusak pemandangan saja." ucap Mari. "Mari kita liat kemampuan mu." timpalnya lagi.

Mari pun masuk kedalam EVA-02.

"Wah... Harum sekali disini. Tak buruk." ucapnya.

Setelah itu Mari mulai berlari ke arah Angel itu.

"Hey makhluk jelek...!" teriak Mari.

Sang Angel pun melihat EVA-02 berlari kearahnya. "Ternyata kau tidak tuli...!" seru Mari.

Bertarunglah EVA-02 dengan Angel itu. Satu serangan keras Angel itu ke arah EVA-02 membuat EVA-02 terpental begitu jauh.

"Egh...!" rintih Mari.

"Aoba...! terus parhatikan statistik EVA-02." perintah Misato.

"Siap..!" jawab Aoba.

Kembali ke EVA-02 dan sang Angel itu. Mereka sedang bertarung dengan sengit.

"Egh...! Rasakan ini...!" seru Mari dengan EVAnya menggunakan Gatling.

Gatling pun ditembakan tapi, perluru itu tertahan oleh perisai sang Angel.

"Sial...! sekarang rasakan ini..!" seru Mari lagi. Kali ini ia menembakan sang Angel itu dengan Bazooka.

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat.

"Apakah EVA_02 mengenai sasaran...?" tanya Aoba.

Dan ternyata serangan itu tertangkis oleh perisai si Angel.  
>"Egh...! Bajingan...!" teriak Mari. Dia langsung berlari ingin menerjang sang Angel itu tapi tangan sang Angel itu sudah duluan menusuk bagian dada EVA-02.<p>

"Aaa...!" teriak Mari kesakitan. Tanpa basa-basi sang Angel itu langsung menghajar habis EVA-02.

Setelah dihajar habis oleh sang Angel, EVA-02 pun dilempar lebih jauh.

"Sial...!" ucap Mari. "Baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan lagi." timpalnya lagi.

Mari tau kode untuk meretas menjadi mode Breserk.

"Evangelion Breserk mode...! Code 0 0 0 0 0 2 Aktifkan..!" seru Mari.

Berevolusilah EVA-02 ke mode breserk. "Eheheheh... Sekarang..Kita selesaikan ini...!" teriak Mari.

Karena berubah ke mode Breserk, EVA-02 dapat leluasa memakai booster dan membuat lari EVA-02 menjadi cepat.

"Uwaaa...!" teriak Mari. EVA-02 langsung menerjang sang Angel itu dari atas.

Hendak menyetuh kepala sang Angel, lagi-lagi perisai itu keluar. Tapi Mari tak gentar akan perisai sang Angel itu.

"Kau kira... Perisai itu akan menghentikanku...? cobalah untuk bangun dari mimpi...!" seru Mari.

Tanpa basa-basi, EVA-02 mengigit perisai sang Angel itu satu persatu.

Tritanic perisai alami itu berlapiskan 4 perisai.

Setelah perisai itu habis digigit oleh EVA-02. Eva-02 berhasil memutuskan tangan sang Angel.

"Hahahahaha...!" tawa Mari yang tak terkendali.

Saat itu datanglah Rei ayanami yang membawa sebuah missile di tangannya dan berlari kearah Angel itu.

"Kau...?" kata Mari. "Haaaaaa...!" seru Rei yang ingin menusukan missile itu ketubuh sang angel itu tetapi terhalangi 2 Tritanic perisai milik sang Angel itu.

"Akan ku bantu...!" kata Mari. "Cepat...!" seru Rei.

Dengan menggigiti lagi perisai itu, Rei dapat menusukan Missile itu ke tubuh sang Angel itu. Setelah berhasil Rei menarik dan melempar Mari kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Mari. "Pergilah pilot EVA-02. Cari Ikari. Dan sebelumnya terima kasih..." ucap Rei.

"Ah..." respon Mari.

Dan meledak lah mereka berdua. EVA-02 pun terpental jauh.

Tapi, EVA-00 dan sang Angel itu masih berdiri. Dan saling berhadapan. Tanpa lama sang Angel itu langsung melahap EVA-00. Dan hanya tersisa bagian kaki.

"Rei...!" teriak Komandan Ikari. "Pilot EVA-00.!" kata Mari.

Tamatlah EVA-00.

Di sela itu Ada Shinji yang baru pulang dari sekolah menuju ke NERV. Ia sedang berada di lift turun ke level 7.

"Kenapa sepi sekali disini...?" ucap Shinji. "Haah mungkin hanya aku yang sepi." timpalnya lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah EVA membuka dan menahan lift menuju kebawah.

"Uwaa.a...?" teriak Shinji. "Shinji-kun..! Akhinya aku menemukanmu.." kata Mari dengan kondisi EVA-02 nya yang sangat meperihatinkan.

"Ma Ma Mari...?" tanya Shinji. "Shinji-kun. Bantulah Ayanami." kata Mari.

"A adapa dengan Ayanami...?" tanya lagi Shinji.

Mari pun keburu tak sadarkan diri. Shinji pun berlari ke NERV.

Tapi sebelumnya ia melihat area sekitar NERV.

"A apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Shinji. Dan ia pun lanjut berlari keruang EVA.

Komandan Ikari pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Ayanami.

ia mengingat kapan terakhirkalinya ia makan bersama dengan Ayanami.

_Flashback On._

Di suatu ruangan makan yang besar dan bertemakan clasic, duduklah Gendou Ikari dan Rei ayanami yang mencoba makan bersama pada waktu itu.

"Komandan Ikari..." kata Rei.

"Hemm...? Ya...?" jawab Komandan Ikari. "Apakah memasak itu menyenangkan...?" tanya Rei.

Dan Komandan Ikari hanya dapat menjawab "Ya."

Rei pun bertanya lagi.

"Komandan Ikari... Apakah makan bersama itu juga menyenangkan...?" tanya Rei.

"Ya..." jawab Komandan Ikari. "Komandan Ikari... Apakah kau mau makan bersama dengan Shinji dan yang lainnya...?" tanya lagi Rei.

Hendak menjawab Koamdan Ikari melihat Rei sebagai sosok seorang istri tercintanya Yui Ikari.

"Yui...?" kata Komandan Ikari. "Gendou... Tolong jaga Shinji." kata Yui sekilas.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah.. Kapan-kapan kita makan bersama dengan yang lainnya." jawab Koamdan Ikari.

"Baik.." Ucap Rei.

_Flassback Off._

Kembali ke Shinji yang sedang menuju ruang it.

"Ayah...!" teriak Shinji. "Shinji...?" tanya Komdan Ikari.

"Aktifkan protokol 01...!" kata Shinji. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan...? bunuh diri...?" tanya Komandan Ikari.

"Tau yang ingin kulakukan...?" bentak Shinji. "Hem...?" kata Komandan Ikari.

"Akan aku bawa kembali Rei ayanami...!" jawab Shinji.

"Sudah dipastikan...! Aktifkan protokol 01.!" seru Misato.

"Baik...! Protokol 01 diaktifkan...!" jawab Aoba.

Angel itu masuk ke ruang Penyegelan EVA. Sang Angel pun bertatap muka langsung dengan Misato dan yang lain.

"Angel..." kata Misato.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...! menjauh dari sana kau Angel brengsek...!" seru Shinji yang langsung memegang rahang bawah sang Angel.

"Shinji...! Bawa keluar..!" seru Misato.

"Eegghghhhh...! Keparat...!" bentak Shinji.

Shinji bersama dengan sang Angel itu pun bertempur diatas.  
>EVA-01 pun melempar Angel itu ke arah perbukitan.<p>

"Hiaaa...!" teriak Shinji. Shinji pun mencoba masuk melalui Inti dari sang Angel.

"Sial...!" kata Shinji. "Apa yang dia lakukan...!" kata Misato.

Mereka semua berada diluar makas NERV.

"Egh...! AT field...! Full strenght...!" seru Shinji.

Kemampuan dan kekuatan dari EVA-01 pun meningkat drastis dari 67.3 ke tingkat 90.8.

"Lihat komandan... Ia bisa membuka segel power pack..." kata Aoba.

Sang Angel pun makin murka. Shinji tak tau kalau sang Angel masih punya 900 perisai lagi.

Sebelum Shinji sempat berdiri, tangan EVA-01 sebelah kiri terputus.

"Aaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Shinji. "Bertahanlah Shinji-kun..!" teriak Mari.

Shinji menahan rasa sakit. Saat itu ia hendak melihat Rei.

"Eh...? Ayanami...?" kata Shinji. Melihat Rei yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan Shinji makin panik.

"Ayanami...! Ayanami...!" teriak Shinji.

"Shinji..!" teruiak sekilas Ayanami. Melihat itu pun. Everage dari pilot meningkat drastis. Necro dari tiap gear-gear EVA berputar smakin cepat.

Shinji yang terbangun pun melihat kenapa ia harus melakukan ini semua.

"Uwaaa...! EVA-01... Aku mengandalkan mu...!" kata Shinji.

"Dan satu permintaan. Bawakan aku Ayanami...!" timpalnya lagi dengan geram.

Mata EVA-01 pun kembali hidup. Energi limit terpecah dan menjadi tak terbatas.

"Ayanamii..!" teriak Shinji.

Tanduk dari sang EVA pun kembali berserta tangan sang EVA. Tapi, tangan dan tanduk EVA yang pulih itu hanya merupakan partikel aura kekuatan asli dari Evangelion.

"Ini adalah mode seperti halnya yang terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu." kata Misato.

"Teryata dia bisa mengulangi kejadian itu." ucap Ryouji.

"Shinji Ikari. Pilot Evangelion yang sesungguhnya." kata Ritsuko.

"Baiklah..! kita ambil Ayanami kembali..!" seru Shinji.

EVA-01 pun kembali bangkit. Sang Angel juga tak mau kalah. EVA-01 pun berlari mengarah ke sang Angel itu.

Tiba-tiba EVA-01 mengeluarkan aura Tombak-tombak dengan crystal.

"Apa itu...?" tanya Ryouji. "Itulah Evangelion unit 01. EVA-01 adalah Royal guard." jawab Misato.

"Royal guard.?" tanya Fuyutski. "Di pilot sebelumnya EVA-01, itu sudah jelas pemilik asli dan sampai turun temurun EVA-01 ini, adalah anggota kesatuan suci Royal Guard." jawab Misato.

"Wah... keren sekali." kata Ryouji.

kembali ke pertarungan. Shinji yang mulai menerjang sang Angel pun mengeluarkan sluruh tombak-tombaknya kearah sang Angel.

Tapi sang Angel punya perisai.

"Hah...! EVA-01 AT field Full Strenght...! Breaker Punch..!" seru Shinji sambil memukul dengan satu pukulan ke perisai sang Angel.  
>Dengan satu pukulan membuat ledakan dan kerusakan yang sangat dahsyat.<p>

"Woegh...!" desuh Misato.

Sang Angel pun tak bisa lari karena bagian tangan, kaki, kepala sudah tertusuk dengan tombak EVA-01.

"Sekarang...!" seru Shinji. EVA-01 pun langsung berdiri di atas tubuh sang Angel. Dan menourma kan Inti dari sang Angel.

"Egh...! Ayolah...!" teriak Shinji. Akhirnya Inti dari sang Angel itu retak. Shinji pun mulai masuk ke Inti itu untuk menyelamatkan Rei Ayanami.

Di dalam itu. Ada Rei ayanami yang terambang sendirian. Dan mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ayanami...!" terdengar suara orang itu yang memanggilnya.

"Ah...?" kata Rei. Tiba-Tiba trofantor pembatas dalam tubuh Angel itu di robek oleh Shinji. Terlihatlah Ayanami didalamnya.

"Ayanami..!" teriak Shinji. "Shinji...?" tanya Ayanami. "Ayanami... Lekas kita pergi dari sini..!" ajak Shinji.

"Tidak..." jawab Rei. "Hahh...?" bingun Shinji. "Tempatku sudah disini. Aku suka sendirian seperti ini." jawab Rei.

"A apa kau gila...?" bentak Shinji. "Ah..?" bingung Rei.

"Angel ini masih dalam penguncian... Jika sudah dihancurkan kau juga akan ikut hancur dan mati bersama mahkluk bodoh ini..!" bentak Shinji.

"Tidak apa..." jawab Rei. "Eagh..! Bodoh...! Kau hanya menyiakan hidupmu... Kau tau kalau hidup kita itu masih panjang..! Jadi, ayo raih tangan ku...! Eghh.." kata Shinj sambil menahan sakit karena dalam ilusi itu kulitnya terobek-robek.

"..." Rei pun hanya diam.

"Waaaaaghhhh...! Dapat..! Ayo keluar...! Aaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Shinji.

Di luar itu Bocah lelaki berambut perak itu sudah menuju ke Bumi.

"Ayolah Shinji... Aku akan buat dirimu senang..." ucap bocah itu.

Kembali ke Area pertempuran. EVA-01 yang masih mengunci sang Angel itu.

Setelah itu keluarlah Rei dan Shinji. "Baiklah EVA-01... Hancurkan..!" seru Shinji.

Tanpa basa-basi pun EVA-01 menghancurkan Inti sang Angel itu.

Di luar itu area pertempuran itu berubah menjadi aura turunnya Seorang Dewa Royal guard membawa Endoria.

"Itu... Endoria..." kata Ryouji. "Kau ternyata tau Endoria..." jawab Ritsuko.

"Tentu saja. Endoria. Pewaris ketiga dari kesatria penjaga Royal Guard." jawab Ryouji.

"Pantesan saja Aura tombak itu..." kata Fuyutski.

Komandan Ikari hanya bisa terdiam dan terbelanggu melihat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Aoba... Coba masuki contact ke EVA-01." perintah Misato. "Baik...!" jawab Aoba.

"Maaf Letnan... Kita tidak tersambung dengan EVA-01." kata Maya.

"Sial... Ternyata masih didalam Eversace." kata Misato.

Kembali ke Ayanami dan Shinji.

"Ayanami... Akhirnya aku bisa membawa mu keluar." kata Shinji.

"Shinji..." ucap Ayanami. "Tapi kenapa kau tak bertindak...?" tanya Shinji. "A aku..." jawab Ayanami.

"Tak apa..." kata Shinji.

Dan tiba-tiba melesat lah sebuah Tombak dari atas dan langsung menancep pas di tengah dada EVA-01.

"Apa ...?" kata Misato. "Anak itu..." kata Komandan Ikari.

Shinji pun tak bisa melihat karena ada cahaya terang didekat orang itu.

"Si siapa itu...?" tanya Shinji.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup. Untung saja aku tidak menyanyikan nyanyian pemakaman mu." kata Bocah itu.

"Eh... itu lagu Dirge of." kata Shinji.

"Tenyata kau tau lagu itu Shinji ikari-kun." kata bocah itu.

"Sekarang dan untuk selanjutnya Shinji... Aku akan membuatmu merasa bahagia selalu. Apakah kau siap Shinji...?" kata Bocah itu.

"Bahagia...?" tanya Shinji. "Ehhehehehe Kau lucu Shinji-kun." jawab Bocah itu.

Misato yang panik menanyakan soal bocah itu ke komandan Ikari.

"Komandan..." kata Misato. "Benar sekali Letnan... Namanya adalah Kaworu Nagisa." jawab Komandan Ikari.

"Shinji.. Shinji...Shinji Ikari ... Hahaha.. Bersiaplah kita akan bersenang-senang sedikit." kata Kaworu.

"..." Shinji hanya diam.

"Ehehehe..." tawa Kaworu.

-##-

_At NERV headquarters. Para Medic Unit Room._

Di ruangan ini ada Asuka yang sedang tetidur setelah selesai mejalani terapi Psikologis.

"Jadi, Dokter Uematsu. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Asuka." tanya Kaori.

"Dia akan pulih skitar 3 hari lagi. Biarkan ia istirahat dan jangan di ganggu." jawab Dokter Uematsu yang ahli menangani masalah Psikolog.

"Baik Dokter." kata Kaori.

"_Tenanglah Asuka. Kau akan kembali bertempur dengan dia. Harap bersabar." _kata Kaori dalam benaknya.

_-##-_

* * *

><p><em>Act. 7.0 Evangelion. end. To be Continued.<em>


	8. Chapter 8 : The Expert New Comer 6

Evangelion : You are the (Hope) : Reisenance.

* * *

><p>-Akhirnya ane bisa bwat ngupdate ni fanfict setelah absen lamanya karena laptop di jual ama abang ane bwat bayar uang kos dia … -_-<br>oke … lngsung aja .

* * *

><p>Genre : Action , Drama, Sci-Fi, Physocology, Romance,Action.<p>

Characters : Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi , Rei Ayanami ,  
>Gendo Ikari, Shinikinami Asuka Langley, Fuyutski, Ryuoji, Kaworu Nagisa.<p>

* * *

><p>EVANGELION by Gainax 'Proper'<br>Rated : T

-##-

* * *

><p>"Chapter 08 : The Expert New Comer : Kaworu Nagisa "<br>_opening song by : My Chemical Romance - Helena .  
>This is link for see the opening by my self. : .?v=209531622402016<em>

-##-

* * *

><p>At Tokyo-3.<p>

Turunlah sang pria berambut perak itu. Dengan Eva nya yang telah melempar tombak ke EVA-01.

"Siapa kau ..?" tanya Shinji sambil menahan sakit.  
>"Ka-wo…..ru." jawab Nagisa selayaknya bercanda.<p>

"Komandan Ikari. Jelaskan siapa dia .?" tanya Katsuragi.  
>"D-dia . di rekrut oleh SEELE." Jawab Ryouji. "Apa…? Apa buktinya.?" Tanya dengan lantang komandan Ikari.<br>"Dia akan bergabung dengan kita. SEELE telah menginformasikan ke sluruh NERV." Jawab Ryouji.  
>"Komandan anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.!" bentak Katsuragi.<br>"…." Komandan ikari hanya terdiam.

Dan setelah lama terdiam. Shinji pun langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

-##-

At Tokyo-3 (3 days later).

Di pagi itu para penduduk Tokyo-3 masih mengevakuasi penduduk skitar. Ada yang sedang mencari korban terluka atau tewas yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan mereka.

"Jadi, Letnan Shima bagaimana proses evakuasinya.?" tanya Komandan Ikari.  
>"Setelah 3 hari mengevakuasi sudah dapat di lihat terus bertambahnya korban dari reruntuhan. 30% nya adalah korban luka ringan 50% nya korban dengan luka berat, 20% nya korban tewas." Jawab Letnan Shima.<br>"Terus lakukan evakuasi dan terus kabari kami dan SEELE Letnan." Kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Siap pak.!" Seru Letnan Shima.<br>Semua orang yang berada di daerah merah sedang melakukan evakuasi. Dengan bantuan para infantry dan polisi setempat.

At NERV HQ.  
>Telusur ke Ruang paramedic. Shinji yang terbaring lemah di situ terbangun.<br>"Haaah ..? Aku di..?" kata Shinji yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.  
>ia melihat ke arah jendela. Dengan silauan sinar matahari. "Aku di Medic room." Timpalnya lagi.<p>

-##-

At NERV HQ ( Main Kopkit Room).

Beranjak ke ruang kopkit, berdirilah mereka-mereka dan bocah berambut perak itu.  
>"Komandan ia sudah di depan pintu. Apa bisa kita suruh dia masuk ..?" tanya Katsuragi.<br>"Suruh dia masuk." Jawab Komandan Ikari. Masuklah bocah itu dengan dengan santai.  
>langsung menatap tajam Komandan Ikari.<br>" Jadi, apa urusan mu sampai mengejar kami dari bulan..?" tanya Komandan Ikari.  
>"Aku tidak mengejar kalian. Ayah." Jawab Nagisa. "Ayah..?" tanya Ritsuko.<br>"haha. Sebelum kalian sampai di bulan untuk rapat itu . para SEELE lah yang merekrutku." Jawab bocah itu dengan senyum kecil.  
>"sudah ku tebak." Kata Komandan Ikari.<br>"Jadi bocah, apa identitasmu.?" Tanya Katsuragi. Bocah itu langsung berdiri tegap dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya dan berkata.

"Nama : Kaworu Nagisa. Umur : 15 tahun. Divisi : SEELE excavation Free pilot. 3 kali bertugas. Semua dengan medan tempur kelas A di Eropa." Jawab Nagisa.  
>"Eropa yah.? Itu tempat yang sulit menurutku." Kata Ryouji.<br>"Eropa tempat yang mudah. Aku kira kelas A itu berat. Tapi tenyata itu hanya sebesar kelingking. Apakah itu yang di sebut dengan kelas A..?" kata Nagisa.  
>"Hey..! Kelas A itu untuk orang dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata pilot dengan Cosmo nol. " bentak Fuyutski.<br>"Hah… Apanya dengan Cosmo nol. Di bawah tekanan 4/3 cosmo saja masih bisa di tembus." Jawab Nagisa.  
>"Kau….!" Bentak Fuyutski. "Sudah lah Fuyutski." Sela Komandan Ikari.<br>"Jadi, apa perintah mu dari SEELE nagisa..?" tanya Komandan Ikari.

"Untuk begabung ke NERV." Jawab Nagisa. "Kenapa NERV cabang ini.?" Tanya lagi Komandan Ikari.  
>"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Nagisa.<p>

"Baiklah, Misato-san. Antar dia keruangannya." Perintah Komandan Ikari.  
>"Baik pak." Jawab Misato.<br>Berjalanlah mereka berdua ke Coridor menuju ruangan Kaworu. Misato bertanya-tanya.  
>"Jadi, Nagisa Eva mu menggunakan type apa.? DUMMY PLUG SISTEM..?" tanya Katsuragi.<br>"Tidak. Sistem Comodriver Evolution Gear." Jawab Nagisa.  
>" Sistem apa itu .?" tanya lagi Misato.<br>"Sistem yang menggunakan GEAR Hidrolyc kecil berparalel." Jawab Nagisa. "Apakah ada keunggulannya.?" Tanya lagi Misato.

"Menambahkan Speed 30% dengan speed Manual, Akurasi meningkat hinggal 70% , Shield aktif otomatis, Limit time 17 menit." Jawab Nagisa.  
>"Begitu." Balas Misato.<p>

Mereka berjala hingga sampai ke ruangan Nagisa. Jarak 2 ruangan ke kanan adalah ruangan Rei Ayanami.  
>Sampai lah mereka. "Ini ruangan mu Nagisa." Kata Misato. "Terima kasih Letnan" jawab Nagisa.<p>

"Jika ada apa-apa yang kau butuhkan. Kami semua ada di ruang kopkit." Kata Misato.  
>"Ya baiklah." Jawab Nagisa.<p>

-##-

At Tokyo-3.

Pagi kesetelahannya, Shinji sudah pulih 100% dan akan kembali ke rumah Misato.  
>"Hah senangnya bisa kembali lagi menghirup udara luar." Kata Shinji.<br>"Baguslah kalau begitu Shinji,! Yehah..!" seru Kensuke.  
>Kensuke datang seorang diri karena Touji tak bisa ikut.<p>

"ha..? Kyousuke.? Kau datang..?" seru Shinji. "Tentu saja payah." Jawab Kensuke.  
>"Ayo." Kata Shinji.<p>

Berjalan lah mereka keluar NERV. Dan mereka menuju rumah Misato.  
>"Shinji…" panggil Ryouji<br>"Ya..?" jawab Shinji.  
>"Bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Angel yang sebegitu sadisnya…?" tanya Ryouji.<br>"Ahaha . Seru. Kau harusa mencobanya sediri lainkali. Aku pulang dulu.!" Jawab Shinji.  
>"YA kami lelah." Timpal lagi Kensuke.<p>

"Baiklah hati-hati kalian berdua." Kata Ryouji.

Keluarlah mereka dari markas NERV.

-##-

At Katsuragi's Home.

Sampailah mereka berdua ke rumah Misato Katsuragi.

"Huh. Lelah juga bejalan 8 block." Kata kensuke. "Hahaha ya itu skitar 800 meter". Jawab Shinji.l  
>"800 meter…?" kaget kensuke.<p>

Di dalam rumah, ada sebuah kejutan untuk Shinji. Masuklah mereka berdua.  
>dan tiba-tiba.<br>"Selamat datang kembali Shinji.!" Seru mereka semua.  
>"Waaah.!" Kaget Shinji.<p>

Langsung Touji memiting Shinji. "Hia..! ini dia si tukang buat hancur rumah orang.! Hahahaha" seru Touji.  
>"Ahahaha .! aaaa.." seru Shinji.<br>berpesta poralah mereka yang ada di rumah Misato atas pulihnya Shinji.

-##-

At Hidden Place Outer World of Angel.

Beranjak ke dunia para Angel. Di mana tempat sebuah kaum angel yang bekelainan pendapat dengan para Angel lain atau sebuah kaum perlawanan. Bersemayam dan menyusun sebuah strategi untuk lepas dari dunia mereka menuju Bumi untuk memberi umat manusia akan rencana Angel kelas atas yang akan menginvasi besar-besaran ke Bumi.  
>Anggota mereka tinggal 7 Angel yang berbentuk manusia.<p>

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan. Semua rencana menuju portal Aimbel tidak tercapai." Kata salah satu anggota.  
>"Aku juga tidak tau. Semua buntu..!" jawab ketua utama kaum perlawan itu.<br>"kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai ke third impact." Sela perwira mereka.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah…" kata Ketua utama mereka.

-##-

At Tokyo-3 Mid day time.

Kembali ke bumi, ke Tokyo-3 pada siang hari. Sebuah sirine pemancar berdering sangat keras.

"Komandan ada Angel di sektor block 5..!" seru Maya.  
>"Angel dengan type Freedict..! " seru Aoba.<p>

"Freedict.?" Bingung Misato.  
>"Maksudnya Freedict adalah . Angel type Freezing dan<br>Warp conclusion." Jawab kaworu.

"Siapkan Protocol 01 dan 02, sekarang..!" seru Misato.  
>"Siap.!" Jawab Aoba.<br>"Aku akan turun.." kata Kaworu. "Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Timpalnya lagi.  
>"Laukukanlah jika begitu.!" Seru Komandan Ikari.<p>

"hehe.." tawa kecil Kaworu.  
>Protokol untuk kaworu pun diaktifkan. Eva kaworu pun turun kekota untuk memusnahkan angel itu.<br>"Di sini Nagisa,Kaworu. Aktivasi kode perintah 0006 meminta Launch segera.!"kata Kaworu.

"_protocol diaktifkan. Unit 06 meluncur dalam 20 detik." _Kata operator.  
>"<em>sedang melakukan pengamanan trek" <em>timpalnya lagi.  
>"Di mengerti." Jawab Kaworu.<br>"_Meluncur dalam 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ..! Launch.!" _Seru operator  
>"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAhhhh..!" Seru Kaworu.<p>

Meluncurlah Eva 06.  
>Berlari secepat mungkin menuju sector 5.<p>

kontak radio pun terhubung.  
>"<em>Nagisa masuk.?"<em> Kata Misato. "Nagisa masuk.!" Jawab Nagisa. "_Dengar,Jika kau kewalahan dalam ini. Protocol 1 akan membantu.!_" Kata Misato.  
>"Siap..!" jawab Kaworu.<p>

"A.T Field Full BOOSTER.!" Perintah Kaworu. Eva 06 berlari sangat cepat menggunakan booster.

Di Sektor 5 sang Angel telah menunggu dan membekukan sbagian area di situ.  
>Dan Kaworu tiba dalam 3 menit.<p>

"Itu rupanya kau eh…?" kata Nagisa. Saat dalam keadaan berlari nagisa mengeluarkan dual handgun.  
>"Gun Slinger.!" Timpal nya lagi. Menembaki sang Angel.<p>

Angel itu pun mengeluarkan serangan es yang tajam mengarah Eva06. Dengan gampang Kaworu menghindar.  
>"Ayolah apa hanya itu sayang..?" kawa Kaworu.<p>

bertepatan itu Shinji baru tiba di NERV. Dan melihat sudah ada orang yang bertugas.  
>"Aku datang..!" seru Shinji. "Kau terlambat Shinji." Kata Komandan Ikari.<br>"Sudah ada orang yg menjalankan protocol 06." Kata Fuyutski.  
>"APa..? Protokol 0-06..?" kaget Shinji.<br>"Ya.." Jawab Misato.

"Siapa yang menggunakan unit 06…?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Nagisa,Kaworu." Jawab Ritsuko.<p>

"Dia…" kata Shinji sambil melemahkan suaranya. "Taka pa Shinji." Jawab Ryouji.

Kembali ke pertarungan.  
>Kaworu terus menembaki sang Angel itu. Dan tiba-tiba sang Angel Menghilang.<br>"Tch..?" seru Kaworu. "Kemana dia..?" Tanya Shinji.  
>"Sial…!" seru kaworu. "Musuh macam apa itu Misato-san.!" Tanya Shinji.<br>"Angel type freedict." Jawab Misato.

"Freedict…?" bingung Shinji. "Ya Angel type Warp dan Freezing" jawab Ryouji.  
>"Itu…" kata Shinji terpatah.<p>

Sang Angel tak kunjung muncul. Tiba-tiba serang terlihat dari samping Nagisa. 7 buah Tombak dari es.  
>Nagisa menghindar tetapi 1 tombak menacap di tangan Eva06.<p>

"Argh..!" kata KAworu.  
>"NAgisa..!" seru Misato. "Eheh.. Tak apa. Ini biasa." Jawab Nagisa.<br>"Biasa…?" kata Shinji.  
>Bertarung sengit hinggal menghancurkan 5 gedung besar. Nagisa terus menembaki Angel itu.<br>Tak Sekian lama Angel itu menghilang lagi. "Sial.." kata Kaworu dengan nada rendah.

Tiba-tiba Angel itu sudah di blakan Eva06. Menggunakan system Warp.  
>"Warp.?" Kata Kaworu.<br>Sang Angel membekukan Eva06 dengan cepat.  
>"Arghh….!" Seru Kaworu.<p>

Membekulah EVA06 di sana. Misato tidak yakin apakah bias Kaworu menyelesaikan ini.  
>Misato menyuruh Shinji menjalankan protocol 01.<br>"Shinji lakukan.!" Seru Misato. "baiklah." Jawab Shinji. "Tunggu sebentar Shinji. Jangan dulu." Kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Ayah..?" bingung Shinji.<p>

"Biakan dulu dia yang turun Shinji. Aku yakin bocah ini bisa." Kata Komdan Ikari.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Ada Eva06 di sana membeku dan tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.  
>sang Angel pun beralih ke daerah lain dan melintasi laut. Saat hendak beranjak tiba-tiba tangan Eva-06 sudah memegang sang Angel itu.<p>

"Apa..?" kejut mereka semua.  
>"Ehehehe." Tawa kecil Kaworu. Dan Kaworu melempar Angel itu hinggan menghacurkan sebuah perbukitan.<p>

"Jangan harap kau bisa beranjak. Es batu." Kata Kaworu. Dan Eva06 membuat posisi kuda-kuda seperti mensumon sebuah tombak.

"Apa yg dia lakukan..?" Komandan Ikari bertanya-tanya.  
>"Pastinya sesuatu." Jawab Fuyutski.<p>

"Tombak..?" kata Shinji.

Tiba-tiba sbuah aura Cristal berwana ungu kehitam-hitamman muncul mengelilingi Eva06. Tak lama tombak pun keluar.  
>semua yang ada di NERV pun terkejut.<br>"Apa..?" kejut mereka.

"Tak mungkin.. Acces Tombak yang tidak biasa." Kata Ryouji.

"Ahahaha .!" tawa kaworu. Sambil memegang tombak nya.  
>"Ini akan menjadi sasaran yang .!" kata Kaworu.<p>

Dan di lemparlah tombak itu. Tanpa menggunakan A.T field sbangai penambah kekuatan.

"Spear of Vegeance..!" Seru Kaworu. Kaworu mempunyai 3 tombak. Cristalis yang dianggap gagal.  
>Terkenalah pas di Inti sang Angel itu. "Rasakan.." timpalnya.<p>

Angel itu pun pecah. Darahnya berlumuran kemana-mana Hingga memerahkan sebuah waduk besar di sekitarnya.

"_Kerja yang mengesankan Nagisa"._ Kata Komandan Ikari.  
>"Terima kasih ayah." Jawab Nagisa.<br>"_Segeralah kembali ke markas. Tingkat kerusakan sdikit parah."_suruh Komandan Ikari.  
>"Di mengerti." Jawab Kaworu.<p>

Sesampainya di markas tempat penyegelan EVA.  
>Keluarlah Kaworu dari Eva-nya. Dan berjalan mengarah ke Komandan Ikari.<br>"Lapor. Musuh tewas . tugas selesai …. Ayah…" kata Kaworu.  
>"Kerja bagus." Jawab Komandan Ikari dgn senyum kecil di mukannya.<p>

Lewatlah Shinji yang mau pergi meniggalkan NERV karena ada janji dengan Touji dan Kensuke.  
>"Semua aku pamit dulu. Ada janji dengan yang lain." Pamit Shinji.<br>dan menghadanglah Nagisa.

"Shinji…." Kata Kaworu memanggil sperti layaknya wanita.  
>"Eh…?" jawab Shinji. "Buru-buru sekali Shin…Ji .." kata Kaworu.<br>"Astaga. Kau…" kata Shinji.  
>"Ada apa Shinji…? Terkejut.? Setelah apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Kaworu.<br>"Terkejut..?" bingung Shinji.  
>"Hehehe kau pria yang lucu Shinji." Kata Kaworu.<p>

"Dasar aneh." Jawab Shinji. "Sampai jumpa Shinji. " kata Kaworu.  
>Shinji hanya diam dan berputar membelakangi mereka.<br>"Ehehe.." tawa kecil Kaworu.

"Kau tampak tidak senang Shinji. Setelah ini Aku akan menyenangkan mu. Shin….Jii.." kata Kaworu dan berbalik arah menuju ruangannya.

Shinji pun terus memikirkan pria aneh tadi.  
>"Cara nya berbicara aneh sekali. Layaknya seorang wanita atau…" kata Shinji.<br>"Atau…GAY…?" timpalnya lagi.

-##-

At Ayanami place.

Ayanami yang telah mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang lagi masuk menggatikan Asuka.  
>dia hanya netral saja. Tidak membalas pesan Shinji.<p>

"Orang baru yah..?" kata ayanami.

dan langsung Ayanami menutup handphonenya..

-##-

* * *

><p><em>Act. 8.0 .End. TO BE CONTINUED.<em>


End file.
